


Too Far from the Road

by FallingThunder



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Erebor, F/M, Romance, Tolkien Dwarves - Freeform, battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingThunder/pseuds/FallingThunder
Summary: Erebor was sheltered, prosperous and industrious, but to Hlita, it was also hostile. New to the mountain she found herself overworked, excluded or ignored by all but one. But Prince Thorin was far above her social standing, and the more she saw him, the more she found herself wishing she was back on the road...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one stomping around in my mind for ages, but I started writing it in the middle and it's taken a while for me to go back to the beginning.
> 
> Thank you for reading :) xxx

 It was cold waiting in the corridor from the kitchens to the dining hall. Cold and damp. I wasn’t sure how much longer we’d have to wait before it was time to begin serving. I was nervous; we could see the large table from where we stood, but no one had arrived to sit at it yet. I gulped. It was my first day and I was unsure of everything I was doing. I’d had some training today, of course, but I’d never seen dwarvish royalty before. It was nerve-racking. I stared at the wall instead, deciding to remove my mind from anxious thoughts.

 Two of the younger girls suddenly erupted in, extremely quiet, giggles.

‘What I wouldn’t give to be on _his_ menu tonight.’ One of them whispered, and the giggling increased. Rolling my eyes, I looked back up to see people pulling out chairs around the table and knew it was time to go. We walked out in a line and I went to fetch a large jug of wine. I was only intrusted with serving drinks on my first day, they seemed to think it was safest to not let an unknown quantity carry the food.

I glanced around at my fellow servers. I was slighter built than all of the dwarves around me; not by desire but from necessity. My family had always lived on the road, never settling nor having a home until we had taken residence in Erebor. We were originally from a noble and rich family, but our wealth had either been stolen or squandered. When I came home with the news of securing a job in the mountain my mother had told me that, if we had still had our title and gold, I would have been considered a reasonable match for the young Prince. I had pushed that thought to the back of my mind; it was no use dwelling on what would never happen.

 As instructed, I served the King first. Thror did not even acknowledge me, and neither did Thrain, who I went to next. Feeling pleased for not drawing attention to myself I went to Thror’s other side where I’d been told Thorin, the Prince my mother had told me about, was seated. I stepped towards him, jug in hand, careful not to brush into him, when he turned. He had not been absorbed in conversation like his father or grandfather and it went unnoticed to all around that his focus had been removed from the dinner table. I hadn’t taken a good look at him before and I had not meant to now, but as he faced me my eyes decided that he’d not given me any choice.

 I now knew what the two serving girls had been giggling about. His eyes were blue, offset beautifully against the midnight colours he chose to wear. His dark hair was only braided about the temples and fell over his back and shoulders in soft waves. It looked the same colour as mine, I’d bet if we touched heads together even I wouldn’t be able to tell where his hair ended and mine began. His beard was close cut and well groomed, this was obviously a male that took care of his appearance and was by far the most attractive dwarf I’d ever seen.

 I blinked, scolding myself for slowing down to look at him. He didn’t seem angry at me though, which was a relief. I slid into the gap beside him, noticing that his gaze had followed me unfalteringly. I felt hot, but started to pour the wine into his goblet while trying to remain composed. It was nearly full when I felt something brush the back of my hand. I squeaked and jumped, almost letting the jug go, but large hands quickly covered mine to avert the crisis, setting the jug upright and out of danger. I looked around to see that the hands belonged to the prince. I flushed bright red and stood up straight, but he didn’t let go of the jug. He used one hand to help me balance the jug and took my left hand with the other. It was then that I realised that the touch that had made me jump was him; he was studying the long brown scar that ran from the base of my thumb to my wrist. I quickly snatched my hand away from him and took the jug’s full weight again, stepping back and feeling utterly mortified. My vision was blurred by embarrassment and I turned away quickly to carry on with my job and forget that that just happened.

 I spent the next couple of hours topping up drinks and standing in a corner of the room unless I was needed for something else. Which I wasn’t. Some of the dwarves at the table had started to adjourn to another chamber, Thror and Thrain part of that number. I was waiting and waiting for Thorin to join them, but he remained seated talking to the older dwarf next to him. I had not needed to refresh the Prince’s wine, he apparently drank quite slowly and I was dreading having to do it. I didn’t look at him, but I felt eyes watching me every time I went to the table.

 More and more of them left the table, including the dwarf the Prince had been talking to. There were few left now and those that remained were further down the table to the prince. I went up to fill the goblet of quite a large dwarf and glanced up to see the prince empty is goblet at last. I expected him to stand and leave, but he didn’t. I was told by the head of service, in no uncertain terms, that goblets were not allowed to stay empty unless the drinker said otherwise or left the table. I took a deep breath and made my way over to him, jug in hand, and quietly began to pour some wine into his goblet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his head turn to look at me again. I started to tremble; worried that he was going to reprimand me for my behaviour earlier.

‘Steady now.’ He said softly, putting a hand under the jug again as my movement made it shake. I tried to lift it away but his other hand took the handle and pulled it from my grasp, putting it down on the table.

‘Sit down.’ he said, gesturing to an empty chair.

‘I’m not supposed to My Lord.’ I said, trying to eradicate the fear from my voice and sound respectful.

‘Sit down.’ he repeated.

‘I will stand, My Lord.’ I said more firmly. ‘If the head of service sees me sit down then I won’t be allowed to return and I really need to work.’

 His brows lifted.

‘You work for me, if I tell you to sit down, you sit down. If she asks you to leave, you must let me know. Now take a seat.’ He said, also firmly, his eyes not leaving my face. I couldn’t argue now, even though I really just wanted to get away. I sat down of the edge of the chair.

‘That was an orc wound.’ He said, looking at my hand again. I nodded, hiding it behind the other hand. ‘How did you get it?’ I glowered at him, why was he interested in that?

‘My family was attacked by orcs in Hollin several years ago while we were travelling.’ I said stiffly.

‘How many of you were there?’ he said, looking a little concerned.

‘Four, including me.’ I replied. ‘My mother, father and brother. There were not many orcs, they were a scout pack of, perhaps ten. We left in a hurry and my wound wasn’t bound until we were considerably further north. I only managed to kill one before I got this though.’ I said lifting my hand again. ‘I couldn’t hold my axe properly after.’

‘ _You_ killed one?’ he questioned.

‘Yes, when you’re travelling in such a small group you all need to be able to protect yourselves. We’ve travelled all my life, we never settled anywhere before.’ I said, it had been drilled into me from a young age that I had to look out for myself as well as everyone else. If they were killed I had to know where to go and what to do to stay alive. I could fight as well as my brother, when I wasn’t making stupid mistakes and getting my hand cut.

‘But you’re settled now? Here? Why?’ he said, the continued questions making me feel uncomfortable.

‘My mother is ill, she can’t look after herself. You’re only as strong as the weakest person in the group and she was weak.’ I said shrugging in an attempt not to show how nervous I was feeling ‘We need money and need to stay in one place.’

‘Which is why you didn’t want to obey my order to sit down? I understand, you will not be losing your job.’ He said, looking me up and down. I glanced towards the door that led to the kitchens to see a small crowd of servants gathered there watching us.

‘Thank you My Lord.’ I said distractedly. He seemed to notice and curled his lips in a wry smile.

‘I’ll let you go, you must have things to do. I will talk to Vald; in future you will obey _me_ if I ever give you a direct order.’ I nodded at his words and stood up, sensing I was dismissed.

‘Yes My Lord, is there anything else?’ I asked politely.

‘What is your name?’

‘Hlita, My Lord.’ I replied, noticing out of the corner of my eye that Vald was glaring. The Prince nodded to himself before saying.

‘You may return to your work.’ And with that I was dismissed. I quickly gathered up the jug and tried not to look like I was hurrying away.

 

 

 I was not put back on duty for distributing the wine. In fact, I had been removed from all jobs in the dining hall. Vald had not verbally reprimanded me, but the way her eyes narrowed at me and the hard edge to her voice as she told me I was strictly on cleaning duties from here on in, told me that her disapproval of my conversation with the Prince ran deep.

 There was nothing I could do about that, I told myself, I had to anger one to please another. However, my new cleaning obligations took me nowhere near anyone important, so there was only one set of people I had to please. But no matter how good of a job I felt I was doing, how thoroughly I cleaned, there was nobody who came forward with a kind word or a hand of friendship. The only person in the mountain who had treated me with any kindness had been the Prince, and since his station was so exalted, there was nothing more to be gained there.

 The tasks I performed were menial and the time both seemed to drag and rush by. Before I was aware of it, it had been five weeks since I started work in Erebor. I had not had a chance to visit my mother and father yet nor had I seen my brother in passing. I missed my family and companionship to the point that I had stopped eating full meals with the others, who did their best to ostracise me, and just brought small bits of food back to my chamber. I had lost weight; my face was drawn and colourless and I felt sickly from not being in the sunlight. The move to Erebor was feeling like a poor decision at this stage.

 I was walking alone back to the kitchens on an evening in the middle of my fifth week, carrying a bucket and a mop in one hand and a broom in the other, covered in filth from the rooms I had just cleaned. It amazed me how big this place was. I felt weak and was wobbling a little, having to use the broom to steady me every few steps. I wasn’t paying attention to anything but keeping my feet, so it came as a surprise to me to hear my name called.

‘Hlita?’

I jumped, looked up and cowered slightly. Approaching quickly was Thorin, a searching look displayed on his features.

‘Yes, My Lord. Can I help you?’ I said quietly as he moved to stand in front of me, his piercing blue eyes taking in the length of my body. I had a sudden feeling of overwhelming self-consciousness as he looked at me. My dress, which was covered in grime and patches of water, was too big and sat loosely on my frame; my face, similarly dirty was pale with dark circles under my eyes. I looked horrible, unworthy of being looked at by a Prince. I bowed my head, unable to look at him, but no sooner had my eyes focused on the floor at our feet, I felt a large finger under my chin. He tilted my head upwards, too drained to resist, I let him.

‘I knew you had been removed from the serving staff, I did not think you would be made to work yourself to the bone. Was this because I asked you to sit down when you were serving?’ He asked sternly. I shuddered under his gaze.

‘I…I don’t know, My Lord.’ I said pathetically. The corners of his mouth twitched downwards.

‘Come in here.’ He said, walking a few steps away to where there was a door and opening it, gesturing for me to enter the room.

‘I shouldn’t, My Lord.’

‘We talked about this following orders problem you have last time we met, go in.’ he said icily.

 I nodded and obeyed, bringing my mop, bucket and broom with me. The room was a decent sized bedchamber with a large bed and fireplace with three wooden chairs placed around it.

‘Sit down please.’ He said as he shut and locked the door behind him. My hands shook as I leaned my mop and broom up against the back of one of the wooden chairs and sat down at another. Wishing that the fireplace was lit in the grate, I took an unseeing glance around the room, finally letting my eyes rest on the Prince.

‘Are you shaking because you are cold, tired or frightened?’ he asked calmly. Turning away from me and towards the bed. I had no energy to worry about ulterior motives, but it was unnecessary in any case; all he wanted from the bed was its blankets.    

‘All of the above.’ I replied to his question, in no humour to bluff this one out.

‘You need not be frightened of me, if it’s me that is the problem.’ He said while stripping the bed of its covers.

‘Thank you, My Lord, but I’m more worried of my position if I was found alone with you.’ I replied.

‘You followed an order, that is no concern of anyone else’s’ He said as he draped the blanket over me. I smiled at him wearily in thanks and said

‘You would be surprised at what other people think concerns them.’

‘You _have_ been made to work like this because of talking to me before then.’ He said, it was a statement rather than a question, but I nodded.

‘I don’t understand why, it’s not like talking to someone like me is uncommon.’

‘Actually, engaging in personal conversations with servants is not usual for me. I am distressed that this is how you have been treated for doing so at my request, I will ask for you to be moved…’ he started

‘No! Please don’t, My Lord, it will make life harder for me if you do.’ I interrupted desperately, not wanting that idea to take root in his mind.

‘Excuse me?’ he said sternly, his brows furrowing yet again.

‘They will know I have spoken to you again. This isn’t just about the work. No one will talk to me as it stands, if it looks like I’ve been complaining to you I don’t know what they’ll do.’ I said, the words falling out rapidly.

‘You are not saying anything that puts me at my ease.’ He frowned and sat down opposite me, avoiding the chair that my things were leaning against. ‘I don’t want anybody here treated badly. The mining work here is hard, so is the soldiering, but they are compensated well with gold. You should not be looking more tired than a miner for a job that doesn’t pay half as well.’

‘You could up my pay, if it troubles you so much.’ I said, resting my head on my shoulder and closing my eyes,

‘Don’t make light of this.’ He growled, in a far more serious tone than I would have expected

‘What am I supposed to do?’ I said, lifting my head to look him in the eye.

‘Let me take care of it.’ He responded.

‘I told you, no! I can’t continue to work here if rumours are spread about me.’ I said defiantly

‘You won’t be able to keep this up much longer either.’

‘I’m not used to it yet, given time…’

‘Given time you’ll have let them work you to death!’ he cut in angrily, standing up and walking round to the back of the chair. His hands placed on the chairback, he leaned his weight onto his impressive forearms. I shifted uncomfortably under the blanket, he was far too good-looking and far too high-born for me to form any kind of attachment to, but a feeling stirring within me told me that that was exactly what was going to happen.

‘I’m sorry, My Lord, but I will not have your interference in this.’ I replied calmly, feeling that responding in kind would be counterproductive. I needed him to see this from my point of view. I hardly knew him, but I had met enough obstinate dwarves to know that there were times to pick an argument, and times where the best option was to open their eyes to something and let them think the new position was their idea.

‘And I will not have you be so stubborn. They need not know we have spoken…’ he said sharply, but the vitriol had left his voice.

‘Enough, enough! Please, My Lord, you must not. At least give me a little while longer, to see if things get better on their own.’ I implored. He stared at me for a few seconds, then let out a heavy sigh.

‘I am not happy about this.’ He said as he pushed back from the chair and ran his fingers through his hair. ‘If there are no improvements soon, I will step in.’

 It didn’t take me long to think about. If all it gave me was more time, then I had to agree with him. I couldn’t believe I was even engaged in conversation with him, let alone a rather frank argument, and the fact that it seemed like a natural thing to do was even more irregular.

‘Fine. If that’s how we can compromise. I don’t know why I’m worth making a song and dance about.’ I said, standing up and hoping to put this peculiar interaction to an end.

‘You are part of our community, you should be treated with the same care as everyone else.’ He said, looking at me wistfully.

‘I should be going.’ I said, taking off the blanket and making my way over to the bed to put it back where it came from.

‘Leave that.’ He said as he registered what I was doing. I looked over my shoulder and said

‘It’s my job.’

 He growled and muttered to himself behind me, but put up no resistance to my finishing making the bed. When I turned around he was looking at me sourly.

‘How are we going to get out safely?’ I asked, nodding towards the locked door.

‘What do you mean?’ he scowled.

‘I don’t want to be seen leaving this room, particularly with you. What are we going to do?’ I explained, picking up my bucket and taking hold of the mop and the broom.

‘I’ll go and check no one’s there, if there isn’t we’ll leave, if there is, no one will question me.’

‘Very masterful, My Lord.’ I said placatingly.

‘Don’t tell me that you didn’t think of that yourself.’ He said. I took it as a compliment, at least he wasn’t undermining my intelligence.

‘I wouldn’t presume to tell you anything, My Lord.’

‘I think you’ll find you’ll prove yourself wrong soon enough. That’s if I forget the redirecting of my intentions that you achieved earlier?’ He said, raiding one eyebrow. I fought back a blush. My behaviour towards him had not been of a servant addressing her Lord.

‘I would be grateful if you would, My Lord.’ I answered quietly.

‘Back to formalities, is it? Very well.’ He said and went to the door, unlocked it and opened it just enough for him to poke his head through and peer down the corridor. I waited, and waited…

‘Well?’ I prompted as he seemed to be making no sign of movement.

 His head reappeared, smiling; he’d been waiting for me to get impatient with him and slip up and say something indecorous. Apparently I hadn’t disappointed him.

‘All clear. You’re free to go.’ He said, opening the door all the way.

 I sighed and walked as quickly as I could to escape, but just as I was passing him and thought I was free he stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

‘Don’t overwork. If you feel threatened, come to me.’ He said in an undertone.

 I nodded, avoiding eye contact as we were standing so close. He let go of my shoulder and I hobbled off the way I was going when he found me, knowing that I looked a sight but I didn’t hear any sign of laughter from him. I hoped he would do as I asked and leave my problems alone. But, as I was to find out, while he might not confront my superiors, he was a long way from leaving me to myself.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudosing and comments! xxx

The kitchen was almost empty when I finally limped into it, with only a few stragglers left milling around. The kitchen, unsurprisingly perhaps, given that the dwarvish appetite was a large one, was built in palatial proportion. High ceilings, large, square floorspace with all the furnishings anyone could think of, and plenty of room for the army of people working in it to move about unhindered. At any given time, day or night, there was food laid out on a large central table. The prosperity of the mountain meant that food was never in short supply, even if the best was saved for those above stairs.

 I put my bucket, mop, and brush away in the storage chamber at the rear of the kitchen and went to the central table to collect the food I would take back to my chamber with me. I moved quietly, hoping not to draw attention, and checked every so often that Vald was not watching me from some out of the way place. 

 When I had arrived in Erebor and managed to engage in employment in the Mountain, I had thought that it would be the King under the Mountain who would be the most intimidating person I had ever met. It turned out, however, that Vald was the one to take that title. A female well past middle life, she cut a formidable figure; once held to be a notable beauty, her looks had faded, but nobody could deny the magnificence of her iron-grey beard, plaited in intricate style. Just looking at it made me want to scratch my, essentially hairless, face.

 When I had first met her I had assumed that she was just the head of service in the kitchens and dining room, but as time went on I realised that she controlled everything domestically in the Mountain. If Vald didn’t like you, nobody liked you. It made my position here precarious.

 Glad I had managed to avoid her, or anyone else that might ask questions, I staggered back to my room, missing my brush as support. On my hard bed, I lay down, still in all my dirt, and fell asleep.

 

 Another week passed in interminable monotony. Nothing changed. I was tired, constantly dirty and wishing the Mountain away. Added on top of it all, the small part of me that wanted closeness to the Prince was shamed into embarrassment by the part of me that knew how terrible I looked.

 Once evening, my day’s work finally finished, I opened the door to my little chamber to find that the door bumped into something as it swung open. I immediately felt defensive, wondering if something untoward had crept into my room. I didn’t lock it as I had no valuable possessions, but it didn’t mean that something couldn’t be waiting for me. I held the candlestick tightly in one hand and stepped into the room, searching it with one quick glance. The room itself was tiny. My bed took up most of it, with a foot of space between the edge of the bed and the wall on one side. All of my clothes were kept under the bed. It meant checking for an intruder was easy and I felt relieved that there was nobody there. I took another step and my boot bumped into something on the floor. I looked down to find a basket on the floor.

 Frowning I glanced outside the door, shut it and picked up the basket. Stuffed into it was smoked ham, bread, half a pie, tomatoes, apples and half a pint of cider. I removed everything and lay them on the bed carefully. Finally, at the bottom, I found a note. I unfolded it and brought the candle closer to read.

_I hope I am not overstepping the mark._

_T_

 I blinked down at it, reading it several times before I could really get my head around it. “T” stood for Thorin, for that I was sure. No one but he had made the effort to start a conversation with me, I wasn’t sure how he’d managed to find out where I slept, but I supposed that it was within his power to do so. The Prince has sent me a food basket, what did that mean? I hadn’t heard that it was something he did, he himself said he didn’t start conversations with the servants. I was thin for a dwarf and I had to admit that travelling had meant that I hadn’t always had the best food. I rarely had been able to get food as nice as this. He must have guessed.

 I put all the food back in the basket except one apple, which I bit into, and shoved the basket under my bed. It didn’t take much thinking to decide that I had to take this to my parents and share it. They couldn’t afford much food and this would help my mother regain some strength. I had a day off in two days; I could take what I could to them then.  Feeling happy at the prospect of seeing my parents and being able to bring them something when I came, I finished my apple and settled down to sleep.

 

  I woke early the morning of my day off. I wanted to leave before the rest of the staff started work. I had removed the contents of the basket and stowed it safely in my satchel, which I was hoping to refill with the various medicines and healing paraphernalia I had collected over the years. I was in desperate need of cream for the cracking skin on my hands.

 I left the mountain through the main entry. The guard at the gate questioned where I was going but let me continue when I told him I was leaving to visit my family and would be back before nightfall. I stepped out in to the light for the first time in weeks, I closed my eyes and inhaled a deep breath of fresh air. My eyes were going to take a while to get used to the sunlight, so I walked slowly and cautiously onwards. My mother and father had found a small house to the West of the Mountain, several miles away from the foot of it and a reasonable distance from any other dwellings. My family liked to keep ourselves to ourselves, but this distance meant that my father had to ride a pony to the nearest village market, and didn’t like to do so too often as it left my mother alone at home for too long.

 I was wishing I had a pony to ride before too long. The Mountain and the Running River to my back, I trudged along the stony road for as far as I could, leaving it eventually to start walking through small areas of woodland, interspersed with fields of livestock or crops. In the distance, ahead of me I could see the unwelcoming boarder of Mirkwood; dark and ominous. There was something wrong with it, I had heard; an unnatural disease was sickening the air. I had hoped that my parents would find a home nearer to the Mountain and further away from such an unsettling place, but I had no control over their final decision.

 As the last vestiges of civilisation receded I became conscious that I didn’t recognise where I was and had to recognise that I ha d taken a wrong turn. I was in a large spinney, the earth around me was undulating; large banks rose steadily from the unofficial path I was following.  I could hear water, but I couldn’t see the source of the noise, I assumed there was a stream behind one of the banks. I sat down on a fallen branch and rummaged in my satchel for an apple; considering whether it would be worth finding the stream to see if the water was drinkable, when a prickle at the base of my neck let me know that there was someone or something behind me.

 Mindful of how far away from help I was and how remiss I had been to not pack a single weapon with me. I braced myself to turn and face my attacker, noting a sturdy looking stick just within my reach. I twig snapped underfoot and I took that as my queue to spring into action. I jumped up, lunging forwards grasp the stick; holding it up threateningly and spinning round to finally confront what was behind me.

 In the short time I had been aware of a presence behind me, I had outlined what I thought was every possible scenario in my head. I was not, however, prepared for what I saw.

‘My Lord?’ I said, dropping my stick at the sight of Prince Thorin, now standing still, looking extremely amused.

‘Just a thought, if you want to defend yourself, don’t drop your weapon upon first sighting the enemy. You can’t hit me with it when it’s on the floor.’ He said, the mocking note in his voice evident.

‘I wasn’t going to hit you!’ I exclaimed.

‘What _were_ you going to do with such a big stick then?’ He said.

‘You know full well I meant I wasn’t going to hit you because, well, you’re you. If you were a real danger to me I wouldn’t have dropped my stick.’ I scowled.

‘You think I’m not dangerous?’ he said, raising his eyebrows and stepping towards me.

‘I’m sure you can be as dangerous as you choose to be when you need to, but no, I don’t consider you a threat to my life.’ I replied, my heartbeat finally getting back to its normal pace. I turned away from him and back to the bag I had left on the log.

‘I hope you consider me enough of a safeguard for you to not refuse an offer of protection?’ he said gruffly.

‘Protection? Why would I need that?’ I asked. I may be defenceless, but I didn’t need him following me to where my parents were living.

 He didn’t answer my question and if I had been looking at him I would have seen his eyebrows fall into a frown. I shouldered my bag and looked up at him.

‘What are you doing out here?’ He asked finally.

‘What am I doing out here? What are _you_ doing out here?’ I demanded. The frown faded and a bemused smirk replaced it.

‘You do realise I’m a Prince of this Kingdom, don’t you?’ he said instead of replying.

 I suddenly realised how unacceptably I had spoken to him. He was my Lord, my employer. He had untold power over my life, if he hadn’t been finding my artlessness so entertaining I would have thought myself in a lot of trouble.

‘Oh…Yes, I suppose you have every right to be where you want. I’m going to visit my parents.’ I replied meekly.

‘They live out here?’

‘Somewhere out here. I confess, I took a wrong turn at some point. I’m not sure where I’m going.’ I said, gesturing at the surroundings hopelessly.

‘You are taking the fastest path to Mirkwood.’ He said. My stomach sank, perhaps I was in more danger than I had realised.

‘How fast?’ I asked.

‘You would not have reached it today, and I hope you would have had the sense to have turned back when you realised your mistake.’

‘I hope I would have too.’ I paused, noticing for the first time that he was wearing a light hauberk under his tunic, leather vambraces on his forearms and armed with not only an axe but a short sword as well. ‘Is there something wrong?’

‘There have been orcs sighted on the edge of Mirkwood and our patrols have noticed increased activity south of Ered Mithrin. We are expecting a significant attack in the near future and raids are imminent. I’m glad I found you; with only a stick for protection you are at risk.’

‘If I’d have known I would have brought a suitable weapon.’ I said thoughtfully, unsure of where I would have been able to find something to protect myself with.

‘If you had known, you would have stayed inside.’ He said sternly.

‘No, I wouldn’t, not without knowing my family was safe. I have not heard that they’ve come closer to Erebor, and you didn’t know they were out here at all.’ I refuted

‘If your parents live out here they need to be moved, they are too vulnerable this far from the Mountain.’

‘I know that now, I need to find them.’

‘Where do they live? I’ll escort you.’

‘That’s unnecessary, My Lord. If you could just point me in the right direction…’

‘Hlita, your eagerness to disobey my orders is getting tiring.’ He said, irritated.

‘And you have better things to do than act as my minder.’ I retorted.

‘I’ll be the judge of…’ He trailed off, listening.

 There was crashing in the undergrowth, getting louder with every passing moment. It sounded like there were many feet running as quickly as they could in our direction.

‘Were you with anyone else?’ I whispered, stepping closer to the Prince, my palms itching to grasp a weapon.

‘A small company. But this isn’t them.’ He murmured back, loosening his sword in its sheath.

‘Give me your axe.’ I hissed, as the source of the noise appeared on the scene.

 Orcs, not many, but more than us, came into view. The vicious barbs on their dark, black blood stained armour as threatening as the scimitars they carried. I had been in situations like this before, but never unarmed.

‘What?’ He said, drawing his sword.

‘Your axe, let me have your axe!’ I shouted, picking up my stick instead; a last resort as he didn’t seem to have registered what I had said.

 He glanced at me and, thankfully, decided I was better use as an ally than as something he needed to protect. He thrust the axe into my grasp as the first orc came into striking range. It lifted its curved scimitar high and Thorin thrust his heavy sword into its unprotected gut. It screeched in agony and died on the floor, under the feet of the orc that followed it.

 Holding the axe tightly in both hands, I stepped up onto a fallen log and used my new height to slice straight through the neck of an oncoming orc with one swift blow. The axe was sharp and light, its efficiency a tribute to the craftsman who had made it. I felt more powerful with each foul beast that I felled, fighting alongside the Prince like I was born for it, all the while wishing that my life was one of a soldier and not a serving girl. My body felt charged, my mind in total harmony with it; for the first time in weeks I felt like something was right.

 As the Prince’s sword hacked the arm from the last orcs body, I cleaved its head from its shoulders, the dismembered corpse falling to the ground with a sickening thud. My shoulders sagged with relief, we were both alive and unharmed. I swung the axe back and forth, looking for a clean orc to wipe the blood from the blade on.

 Panting, sweating, the Prince leant back against a tree.

‘If you were a male I would offer you a post in my guard. You fight well.’ He said as I was bending down to clean the axe blade.

‘For a female?’ I said cynically, looking up to make eye contact with him.

‘No, you fight better than a lot of males.’ He said as he wiped his sword blade clean on his already orc-blood stained leg and sheathing it.

‘Then why not employ me as I am?’ I asked hopefully. He shook his head.

‘Dwarf women are precious. You are too few and we need you.’ He said, pushing away from the tree to walk towards me. I stiffened, registering for the first time that I was very alone with a powerful male.

‘You mean to need us to have your children?’ I said, knowing full well that the statement was true and finding it not entirely unappealing when staring back at this handsome man.

‘I know you’re not stupid, so I have to wonder why you must look for an argument whenever we meet.’ He said, stopping a foot away from me. I could reach out to him if I wanted to. I did want to. Sweating and covered in dirt, with windswept hair and a small cut on his face, I found him even more alluring than when he was dressed in his finery.

‘I don’t know what you mean by that.’ I said stubbornly, folding my arms while still carefully holding his axe in one hand.

‘No? You are aware all dwarf women are taught to fight, we do not think you are incapable, even though we don’t choose to put you on the front line.’ He said reasonably, echoing my stance and folding his arms.

‘That should be our choice.’ I contended.

‘And if you all chose to become soldiers and dwarf women slowly died out? What of our race? Dwarf men already outnumber women ten-to-one, how would we continue our already dwindling population?’ He asked, starting to sound impatient now. He closed the remainder of the gap between us, startling me so that I unfolded my arms and let go of his axe, which fell safely to the floor beside us.

‘It’s highly unlikely that _all_ dwarf women would choose to be soldiers.’ I rationalised, amazed at myself at still being able to think with him as close as he was. I could feel the heat from his body, count the links in his mail. I tilted my head upwards. We were not touching, the only thing holding me there was my mind; conflicted still, but the side that was drawn to him was currently winning out.

‘But _you_ would, and I cannot even consider having your death on my conscience.’ He said softly, his head lowering. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t tell right from wrong, my ears were ringing. He was going to kiss me and I wanted it so much that the side of me that would have told me it was a bad idea couldn’t be heard.

‘Thorin, praise be…we thought you’d be dead.’ A voice called, breaking whatever the enchantment had been between us.

 The Prince straightened. I recollected my surroundings with a jolt and took a step back from him to see the dwarf who had spoken striding towards us, several armed soldiers at his back. The Prince looked from his friend to me, to the ground, leaned towards me

‘You’ve dropped your axe’ said softly, his lips quirking before turning around to meet the rest of his company ‘you think so little of me, Dwalin?’

‘I didn’t think I’d ever be accused of underestimating you, but you were a lot of them, by the look of it, and with a woman to protect. I’m impressed.’ Dwalin replied as I stealthily picked up the axe, hoping it would go unnoticed.

 I had a vague recollection of sighting this dwarf around the mountain; his hair, shaved on both sides of his head and standing up wildly upon the top, was not ordinary. I hadn’t known he was on such good terms with the Prince, however.

‘She can defend herself as well as I ever could.’ The Prince said, nodding towards me. I stared at him, not expecting such praise from him. ‘You were attacked too?’

‘They’re getting bolder. We need to be prepared for war.’ Dwalin nodded gravely.

 I started when he said war. The state of affairs here was worse than I had thought. Stepping towards the two men I coughed and both looked round, Dwalin looking more surprised than the Prince.

‘My Lord, I’m sorry to interrupt, but if there’s danger out here…my family…’ I said haltingly.

‘Your family is here? Where?’ Dwalin asked, startled.

‘The South Heath Farm.’ I replied, feeling more and more anxious by the second. If nobody knew they were there my family could have been attacked days ago.

‘I didn’t think anyone lived there.’ Dwalin continued, adding to my feeling of helplessness.

‘They haven’t been there long, if you know where it is can you point me in the right direction?’ I said, knowing I had to leave at that moment.

‘You’re not going on your own.’ The Prince said, and when I opened my mouth to dispute the point he said in an undertone ‘don’t argue with me Hlita, please. I feel guilty for your treatment here as it is, if I sent you into jeopardy, I would not forgive myself.’

‘Pretty words, My Lord.’ I paused to look up into his eyes. ‘I will do as you say, but only if we can leave now.’

 At my words, he leapt into action. I stood in awe as his formidable figure took command, dominating the space, and every bearded head took notice.

‘Dwalin, gather the troops. Spread out and head towards South Heath Farm. Be vigilant. I will take Hlita ahead and meet you there.’ He said.

 Dwalin shouted his orders and the assemblage set about their tasks. I waited, shifting my weight from one foot to another nervously, watching everyone go. Dwalin approached the Prince and said in a low voice

‘I hope you know what you’re doing, lad.’

 The Prince gave him a meaningful look, and they both turned away from another.

‘Follow me.’ The Prince said, making eye contact with me and jerking his head in the direction he was walking in.

 I jogged after him. His pace was fast even though he didn’t break out of a walk and he pushed through any undergrowth with much more ease than I did. My feet were hurting and the tiredness that had left me for the excitement of battle had returned.

‘Keep up Hlita.’ He barked.

‘I’m trying.’ I replied breathlessly.

 He stopped and faced me. His expression changed from determined to one of concern and he walked back to give me his arm.

‘Lean on me, I’ll help you.’ He said, and I gratefully allowed him to take some of my weight as we walked onwards. ‘Have you walked this far from the Mountain today?’

‘Yes, I set out early. Have you?’ I replied. He shook his head.

‘No, I’ve been here with the company since the day before yesterday.’ He said.

 So that meant he must have left the food basket for me just before he left, and it explained why he didn’t look as tired as I felt.

‘I’m glad we’re so far away from the Mountain. I wouldn’t want anyone to see me hanging onto your arm like this.’ I admitted.

‘You are still being worked hard?’ He asked icily, but before I could answer we crested the top of a hill and I could see the small farmhouse where my parents had been living come into view.

 I gasped. Dead orcs were scattered around the front door, which had an almighty split down it. There was no sign of life; no noise, no movement came from the house. Just the whinnies of the ponies in the paddock could be heard. I let go of the Princes arm and broke into run, all sense of tiredness disappearing with the thought of my family being in danger.

‘Pa! Pa!’ I shouted as I ran, hazily registering that the Princes heavy footfalls had caught up with me.

 I felt an arm around my waist and I was bodily lifted from the ground and stopped from going any further. I struggled against his grip, dropping the axe I was still holding. He wrapped both of his arms around me and pulled me into him.

‘No, don’t just run in there. You don’t know what you’ll find.’ He said into my hair, his breath warming my neck.

‘I have to go! Let me go!’ I yelled as I thrashed in his arms.

‘I’ll go first, please calm down...’ he said, but trailed off as the broken door was yanked open and my father stepped over the threshold.

‘Pa!’ I cried, relief flooding me.

 The Prince let me go and I ran into my father’s open arms. My father was a large dwarf and a force of nature when roused; his arms enfolded me and I hugged him back gratefully.

‘What are you doing here?’ He asked.

‘I came to see you, I didn’t know there was danger.’ I replied.

‘I wrote to you to tell you we were moving because of the risk of orc attack. Did you not receive my letter?’ he asked, putting me away from him and looking me over.

‘No, I didn’t. Ma, is she all right?’ I said, and tried to pass him to enter the house. A thick forearm was thrust into my path and blocked my way.

‘No, Hlita, don’t go in.’ My father said.

‘Is she…’

‘She’s alive but weak. I don’t think seeing you this way will be a good thing for her.’ He said, taking my hands in his.

‘Seeing me this way…’ I said, looking down at my thin, worn out self.

‘What’s been happening Hlita? Have you been ill?’ he asked worriedly. I shook my head.

‘It’s just harder work than I had thought.’ I lied.

 There was a cough from behind us. I started, I had forgotten that the Prince was there, it was not only rude, but another example of my insubordination to his rank.

‘My Lord, this is my father, Nofen son of Norbom. Pa, this is Prince Thorin.’ I said by way of introduction.

 The two men eyed each other as though they were sizing the other up, but my father remembered his manners and bowed his head in respect.

‘Your servant, My Lord.’ He said.

‘And yours.’ The Prince replied, ‘my men are soon to arrive, we will give you aid in moving closer to the Mountain.’

‘My thanks, My Lord. I accept, but only if you can contrive to have my daughter to leave before us.’ My father said, bowing his head again.

‘No, I should stay and help you!’ I interposed angrily.

‘If you stay your mother will see you. Seeing you safely away from here is the only option I have.’ He said, his voice soft but, in his fatherly way, I knew there would be no arguing today. Crestfallen, I blew out a deep breath and nodded unhappily. ‘Good girl. Don’t think I’m not happy to see you, I am, but at least I know you’ll be out of harm’s way in the Mountain.’

‘I’ll see she gets there personally.’ The Prince said.

 My father looked up, his expression suspicious, and a flash of understanding hit me. He had seen the Prince holding me back before he exited the house and was turning protective. I sat down on a shallow wall to rest, feeling as though I might have been better to have stayed in the Mountain for all the use I had been.

‘With respect, My Lord, if you have someone you trust among your men I would be happier if they escorted her.’ My father said, as respectfully as a man who had rarely ever had to show deferential treatment to anyone could.

‘As you wish.’ The Prince said curtly. ‘If you have a pony she can ride back I will see to it that it’s stabled in the garrison until it can be returned. She’s worked hard today, sparing her feet the walk back would be better for her.’

 My father looked at me, nodded and sighed.

‘I’ll go and get the ponies.’ He said, and stomped off in the direction of the paddocks.

 When we were alone, the Prince took a few cautious steps towards me.

‘When they’re settled I’ll send a healer to your mother.’ He said.

‘Thank you. I didn’t know she was as ill as this.’ I said shakily.

‘Did you get the basket?’ He said unsurely, reminding me that I had brought its contents with me.

‘Yes. Thank you. Again. I’ve a lot to thank you for.’

‘All is clear My Lord.’ Dwalin’s voice shouted, and I looked up to see him and the rest of the Prince’s company approaching the house.

‘None?’ The Prince said, frowning.

‘We saw signs that they were heading back North. We need to get back and prepare for battle.’ Dwalin replied grimly. The Prince nodded.

‘I will stay with the company and make sure the occupants here get to safety. You will take Hlita back to the Mountain and ready the men for action.’ The Prince said.

 Dwalin glanced at me under heavily lowered brows before giving the Prince a searching look.

‘I really hope you know what you’re doing.’ Dwalin said in an undertone, but still loud enough for me to hear.

The Prince responded with a tilt of his head and walked off without another word. Left with a sullen Dwalin, I was relieved when I heard the sound of hooves as my father let my saddled pony in our direction.

‘Are you ready?’ My father asked.

 I nodded, picked up my bag ready to hand over to him.

‘Take these. For Ma.’ I said, thrusting my bag towards him. He took it and looked inside. ‘Could you find my medicine bag? There are some things I need from it.’ I continued.

‘I’ll get it.’ He replied, and paused ‘you shouldn’t have brought us this, you look like you need it.’

‘Please Pa.’ I whispered.

 He went reluctantly, wanting to say more but not knowing how. I went to my pony’s head and stroked his white face, wishing that I knew what I was doing.

‘Here.’ A deep voice murmured behind me. I looked around to find the Prince standing close, the axe I had dropped gripped in his large hands.

‘Excuse me?’

‘The axe. For you.’ He said, pushing the weapon onto me.

‘I can’t.’ I said, trying to shove it back at him and failing.

‘If you need to protect yourself you will need a weapon. I’m not going to leave you with just a stick.’ He said, smirking.

‘It was a big stick.’ I said cheekily, taking the axe, and attaching it to my saddle.

‘Dwalin will keep you safe, but be careful.’ He said, and nodded to my pony. ‘Let me leg you up.’

 I stepped forward to grip the saddle and lifted my left leg for him to boost me up, which he did, surprisingly gently. Most men when giving assistance into the saddle would use too much strength and nearly tip me off the other side, but the Prince’s assistance landed me softly in the seat of my saddle. He lay a hand on my knee and squeezed it tenderly.

‘Whatever happens, from tonight, your family will be out of harm’s way.’ He said, his eyes flickering away from me at the sound of approaching feet. ‘When you return to the Mountain, get some rest.’

 With that, he left me to me advancing father and went to speak with Dwalin. Medicine bag in hand, my father was looking harassed, was walking purposefully towards me. I turned my pony and walked to meet him.

‘I wish we were still travelling.’ I said as I took the bag from him.

‘So do I, then I could keep an eye on you.’ He replied sombrely.

‘I’m fine, Pa.’ I said, but his expression merely darkened.

‘You eat some more before you come back to us, and work less hard. There’s nothing in that Mountain worth making yourself unwell, no matter how kindly that Prince treats you.’

‘I don’t look this way on his orders, nor do I stay for him.’ I said, offended.

‘Make sure it stays that way. He might be worthy, but I don’t want you to lose your head over him. Take care of yourself. We’ll see you soon.’ He said, and walked away.

 I sat on my pony watching him go, confused, hurt, and wishing, once again, that things were different. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t notice Dwalin walk up beside me until he said

‘Are you ready?’

‘Yes, sorry Dwalin, I hope I haven’t kept you waiting.’ I said, turning my pony to walk beside him.

 He grunted in response, then didn’t say a word until we were much closer to the Mountain. I was tired even in the saddle and was having to hang on to my pony’s mane to help me stay upright. I felt sad and upset; feeling like I didn’t belong anywhere and not wanting to cry in front of Dwalin. I blamed the emotions I was feeling on how tired I was.

‘Thorin told me letters from your family haven’t been reaching you.’ Dwalin said suddenly, making me sit up with a jerk. ‘He asked that from now on you send your post through me. I know your brother, he can take anything to your family when you can’t get there yourself.’

‘Thank you, it’s kind of you.’

‘I’m following orders.’ He said gruffly, then looked up at me. ‘Listen, I don’t want to know what’s going on between you and the young Prince, but he looks on you as a friend, so if you need someone you can trust, you can come and find me.’

‘I will.’ I said gratefully.

 My first friend, one that I could talk to, was a grim, unsympathetic looking soldier. Against all my preconceived thoughts, I was reassured. As we approached the Mountain gates I slowed my pony and asked Dwalin to stop for a moment. I dismounted and unfastened the axe from my saddle.

‘Can you give this back to Prince Thorin please, and take care of my pony. I’ll be fine from here.’ I said handing him the axe and the reigns of my pony.

‘Thorin asked me to see you to the gates’ Dwalin said, taking both things suspiciously ‘and if he gave you the axe you should keep it.’

‘We can see the gates, I won’t be in danger between here and there. I don’t think it’s a good thing to be seen together; I don’t want anyone to get suspicious. The axe…if anyone were to find it they would accuse me of stealing. It’s best it gets back to its owner.’ I explained. Dwalin gave one nod.

‘You need someone, you come to me.’ Dwalin said firmly.

 I gave one nod back in reply, stroked my pony on the nose in farewell and set off back the Mountain, feeling both worse and better at the same time.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Thank you to all who have kudosed/commented. I greatly appreciate it! 
> 
> Future updates are going to be delayed until December as I have a dissertation to write and will need to focus on that. If I haven’t updated by mid-December, please feel free to nag me. I need a kick up the bum sometimes.
> 
> This chapter is a long one as I decided not to divide it.
> 
> Thank you for reading 
> 
> xxx

 My entry back into the Mountain was unexceptional. The gates were open and there was a certain level of bustling in and out from soldiers, servants, and merchants. The guard nodded at me as I passed, but I want stopped this time, and I was able to make my way down to the kitchens, hectically preparing for the evening meal, with relative ease.

 I picked up a bowl of rabbit stew, left ready for busy servants to help themselves to, and forced it down in in an out of the way corner before heading back to my chamber. At the time, I hadn’t thought it was possible for me to feel any more tired than I had the night before, but tonight I felt more tired than I could ever remember feeling in my life.

 Curling up in bed I tried not to think of my parents journey to safety, working the next day, or the way that the Prince had held my body to him when he was trying to stop me running into my parents’ house. Thankfully, sleep overtook my thoughts before they could build up momentum.

 

 Two days passed in a deluge of hard work. I had spent all of one day scrubbing the floors on my knees after a group of injured soldiers had dripped mud and blood through the corridors looking for aid. Vald had shouted at me for forgetting to mop a guest chamber and so I ended up working well into the evening. Apart from my scold I was ignored.

 I was emptying some dirty armour into the wash room for cleaning and mending when I was interrupted by the sound of my name being called.

‘Hlita.’ I looked up to find Dwalin a few feet away, a folded envelope in his hand, which he held out to me. ‘Your brother asked me to give this to you.’

‘Thank you.’ I said, taking the letter and slipping it into the more secure pocket of the dress I was wearing. ‘How is Hlifen?’ I asked.

‘Very well. He is to join Prince Thorin’s company, which is an honour for one so new to the Mountain. But after meeting your father I am not surprised your brother is a more than capable fighter.’

‘He’s never happier than when he has an axe in his hands. I’m glad he’s well.’ I said, getting back to my rummaging in the stained pile of armour.

‘And you?’ Dwalin asked cautiously.

‘And me what?’ I replied, knowing what he meant and making sure not to look him in the eye.

‘Are you well?’ he persisted.

‘It doesn’t matter.’ I muttered.

‘He will ask.’ He said in an meaningful tone, trailing closely behind me as I carried an armful of items into the washroom.

 Instinctively, I knew Dwalin was talking about the Prince and not my brother.

‘Tell him I’m fine.’ I said shortly, pushing past him back into the corridor.

‘You don’t look fine.’ He persevered.

‘Then lie.’

‘I’m not going to lie to him.’ He said, affronted.

‘Please Dwalin, if you tell him I’m not alright he’ll be over here arguing with me again and I don’t want him poking around in my business.’ I said, looking him in the eye this time, hoping he could read the desperation in them.

‘He feels it’s his place to do so.’ He said slowly.

‘But it’s not! It has nothing to do with him.’ I responded hopelessly.

‘Well, largely I agree with you. I keep out of domestic matters; don’t think it does any good having a soldier putting his nose in things he doesn’t understand. But he is a Prince of this kingdom, his rights are different to those of you or I.’ He reasoned.

‘He has no right over me.’ I retorted crossly.

 Dwalin folded his arms defensively and looked me up and down critically.

‘You are very difficult. I don’t know what he sees in you.’ He said.

‘Neither do I.’ I agreed softly, all argument vanishing from my voice.

‘Now, I didn’t mean it like that, so there’s no need to look so sad. Thorin, from a soldiers’ perspective, likes people who are subservient. He gives an order, you obey it, no argument. I assumed he would look for the same thing in a woman, but I’m beginning to think I was wrong.’ Dwalin said.

‘He’s not interested in me Dwalin. Look at me, there’s nothing to be interested in.’

‘You look ill, not unattractive.’ He said just as a couple of the gossipier servants walked past.

 He shifted uncomfortably as they passed him, seemingly as aware as I was that the fact we were seen talking together would be fuelling the rumour mill in a short space of time. Dwalin watched them through narrowed eyes until they were out of sight, then shifted closer to me to not be overheard.

‘You know, most dwarf men find women of a larger build more attractive. From a pro creating point of view…’

‘Yes, thank you Dwalin, I am aware of the reproduction benefits you think larger women have.’ I snapped before he went any further.

 In Dwarvish culture the fuller figured women were seen as being the ones most likely to fall with child. For a race whose numbers were dwindling, it was understandable that the males would look for females with whom they could sire a child with. For a Prince, this would be paramount when choosing a wife.

‘What I meant is, while you might not be conventionally attractive, you are not ugly.’ Dwalin said, trying to salvage the conversational direction in vain. 

‘Thanks.’ I said distastefully.

‘I’m not very good at flattering females. I meant well.’ He said quickly, catching onto my lack of pleasure at his words.

 I softened. Dwalin was, after all, making an effort, which was more than I was doing towards him. His gruff voice and brawny exterior were at odds with the care he was showing me. I could understand why the Prince trusted him.

‘I know. Thank you.’ I said, smiling and touching his forearm.

‘Now, what am I telling Thorin?’ he said, returning to the original line of questioning.

‘Do you have to tell him anything?’ I whined unhappily.

‘If he doesn’t ask I need not say anything. He will though.’ Dwalin said, and I knew he was right.

‘Tell him the truth, but please, please ask him not to come looking for me.’ I implored, knowing it was hopeless if the Prince made up his mind to do the opposite.

‘I’ll do what I can. If it’s any consolation he is unlikely to come down here soon, battle is looming and he’s preparing.’ He said solemnly.

‘Cold comfort. Do attacks on Erebor happen often?’ I asked quietly.

‘We see battle often enough, but they’ve never breached the Mountain. It is how the world is now; we have to be prepared to defend what is ours.’ At my bleak look he asked, ‘what’s wrong?’

‘I suppose, I just thought we would be safe here.’ I said, once again longing for my old life.

‘You are. We’ll keep you safe, and even if we couldn’t, you can look after yourself. Thorin thinks so. Be good Hlita.’ He said, promptly turning and walking away.

‘Thorin thinks...oh no.’ I whispered to myself as Dwalin disappeared.

 Disconcerted, I turned back to my work, wondering why Thorin had been talking about me with Dwalin, and why this knowledge gave me a warm feeling in my stomach. I looked down at the leather breastplate in my hands, still damp with blood. Whether or not I was safe, I knew there was going to be a lot of deaths in Erebor. I simply hoped my family would see it through safely.

‘Why are you not done with that yet?’ I jumped at the sound of Vald’s voice ‘Daldria said you were detaining a soldier, I hope you weren’t trying your tricks on him.’

‘My… No, of course not.’

‘There is no _of course_ about it. Your self-indulgent behaviour will see you dismissed if it carries on. You’re here to work, not to throw out lures. Now hurry up, nobody takes as long as you to do simple tasks.’ She snarled.

 I nodded, too confused and dismayed by her words to say anything, and started gathering up the armour that still needed moving. She watched me for a few seconds, then bustled off. I carried on with my work in a daze. Now it appeared I couldn’t talk to anyone. As the feeling of isolation enveloped me once again, I questioned my place here.

 I didn’t want the Prince involved, so I would either have to put up with my situation or leave. Given the threat of orc attacks would make problems for everywhere surrounding the Mountain, my likelihood of finding a new job at the moment was slim. For the time being I had to stay put.

 I found my bedchamber two hours later, the unread letter from my parents burning a hole in my pocket. I sat on my bed, candle burning merrily beside me, and opened up the envelope.

 

_Hlita,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Pa told me you had come to see us the day we moved. I cannot remember it as I was not well at the time. Since then I have seen a healer and am feeling more myself. Pa says that Prince Thorin is to thank for sending for the healer and that he saw to your safe passage back to the Mountain._

_We are now staying in an inn called The Bell in Dale, but do not come and find us until it is peaceful._

_Ma_

_p.s Pa seems to think you and the Prince know each other and is worried for you. I told him you were sensible enough to look after yourself._

 

 The letter was short and while it did not give a great deal of reassurance, at least I knew they were safe and my mother was feeling better. The post script made me uneasy, however. I didn’t know what was between me and the Prince, but I certainly didn’t feel very sensible around him.

 Sleep was difficult to find that night, but what I woke up to ended up being worse than any of the imaginings that had kept me awake.

 

 Battle had broken out. Orcs had crept up on the watchmen in the night and attacked in small groups, until daybreak, when the fighting had begun in earnest. From the Mountain I couldn’t hear the sounds of battle, but the wounded flooded in their droves. I tried to offer my help to the wounded, but Vald found me before I had managed to get very far, and told me to mop the floors.

‘You don’t know what you’re doing, cleaning the floor is all you’re good for.’ She sneered.

 I did as I was told, keeping my eyes peeled for my brother, Dwalin or the Prince. As much as I hated to admit it to myself, both Dwalin and Thorin had made their way onto the list of people I was worried for. I almost wanted to see them in with the wounded so then, at least, I would know they were not in with the dead.

 It was evening before I saw any of them. I had gone to change my dirty mop water for a clean bucket, when I saw my brother holding a rag to his arm.

‘Hlifen!’ I exclaimed as I pushed my way through to him.

‘Hlita? You’re ok.’ He said.

 As I reached him he pulled me into an awkward, one armed hug. His broad body hot and dirty, but alive. He smiled at me sunnily.

‘So, after all this time I see you in the midst of battle.’ He said cheerfully.

‘Hardly the midst. You don’t look much mauled, why are you here?’ I asked, noticing that he was not as badly injured as those surrounding him.

‘Ah, not much left to do. We dealt with it hard and fast. Lots of casualties, but not prolonged. Best way.’ He said, looking from me to whoever was behind.

 Concerned that it would be Vald, there to tell me off, I turned around soberly. Happily, I found myself looked at a limping Dwalin. He had clearly already been seen by someone in the healing rooms as I could see bandages covering him under the freshly donned tunic he was wearing.

‘I’m pleased to see you helping here.’ Dwalin said

‘I’m not really, I’m just mopping floors.’ I said miserably, looking from Dwalin to Hlifen.

 Both of them had been risking their lives in defence of people like me, but all I could do for them was mop the floor.

‘Why are you doing that?’ Dwalin asked.

‘I haven’t been allowed to do any different.’ I said.

‘Ridiculous, you know how to stitch up a man as well as anyone.’ Hlifen said in my defence.

 Hlifen looked confused, but Dwalin seemed to know what was going on. The Prince must have told him.

‘This situation may be beneficial. If you are good at dressing wounds and have nothing better to do than mop floors, you should go to Thorin’s chambers. He won’t let anyone see to his injuries, saying others need it more, but he’s hurt. I’d wager he’d let you.’

‘Dwalin…’

‘Please Hlita, he was on the frontline. Someone needs to look at him.’ Dwalin said, Hlifen nodding in agreement.

‘Alright, I’ll go.’ I said, and pointed to the rag Hlifen was still holding to him. ‘Make sure someone looks at his arm.’

 

 Before I left the kitchens, I took a bowl of water, bandages, and a pile of clean rags from the table laid out with supplies. I went to the Princes chambers via my own to pick up my medicine bag. I walked slowly and quietly, but once I had left the activity of the common rooms the corridors were completely deserted.

 On reaching the Princes chamber I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door, whilst balancing the bowl of water in one hand.

‘What?’ I heard him growl and pushed open the door.  I found him sitting on the bed facing the other way, his bloodied hands resting on his lap. He had taken off most of his armour and was wearing the torn tunic he had worn underneath, which was now saturated in blood. His sword rested on the bed at his side, covered in orc blood.

‘My Lord?’ I said quietly ‘I thought I might attend to your wounds?’

‘Go to the healing rooms and help there, they need you more than I do.’ he said gruffly, not turning around.

‘They will not let me help My Lord, they do not think I have the required experience. Since you refuse to take up the time of those who are needed I thought perhaps I might be of service.’ I said persistently. He turned his profile to me and glanced over his shoulder. I could see the blood dripping off the end of his nose.

‘But you think you are experienced enough for me?’ he said, catching my eye.

‘I think you will find me satisfactory My Lord.’ I said candidly. The corner of his mouth twitched.

‘So be it. Come in and make sure the door is locked.’ He said and looked away from me again. I turned the key in the lock and steadily walked across the room. I put the bowl of water down on a stone table and shrugged the bag of medicines off of my shoulder. I took out a small bottle of strong, sweet wine to start with and gathered up the pile of clean cloths before turning to look at him. He was watching me suspiciously, his eyes narrowed.

‘That will have to come off.’ I said, pointing at the tunic; determined to sound more matronly and less of a scared child. He glared at me before tugging at it. He struggled, the blood making it stick to his skin and causing him difficulty in removing it. He grunted and tried to grab a different part of it and tugged again. I tried to hide a smile as I stepped forward and took hold of the bottom and lifted it, turning it inside out as I pulled it over his head. A low moan escaped him as his arms rose up, but I ignored him and it was off.

 It fell out of my hands and to the floor as I finally got a look at his wounds. I had travelled a lot and seen the aftermath of many battles, but I was amazed at how little pain the Prince was showing for the injuries he had suffered. If I had known they were as bad as they were, I would have cut his tunic off to save him the pain. His well muscled chest was red from his blood, but there was bruising underneath. I could see the same was true for his face now I got a good look at it. A cut above his eye was currently clotting. I grabbed a cloth and dipped it in the water I had brought and dabbed at his face, making short work of wiping away the blood and dirt until he was clean. I brushed away several strands of hair that fell across his face and sighed.

‘You will need to wash your hair, but a bath will be better once I’ve had a look at the rest of you.’ I said as I began to work my cloth down his neck. He grunted in acknowledgement but said nothing.

 He had a large gash on his shoulder that had caused a lot of the bleeding, as well as a small jagged cut on his stomach and another on his back. I rummaged in my bag and pulled out a needle and some thread before picking up the bottle of wine. I sat down next to him on the soft bed and did a slight double take and stared down at the mattress. He noticed and said

‘It’s stuffed with goose feathers.’

‘It’s very comfortable.’ I said in amazement, giving him the bottle and gesturing for him to drink the contents. ‘This is going to hurt, drink half; I’ll use the rest to clean the deeper wounds.’

 He did as he was told as I found an unused cloth from the pile and wet it. I sat up on my knees to examine his shoulder, removing anything that obscured my view of the offending cut. Once I was satisfied that all the debris was gone I took the wine bottle from him and, with the aid of another clean cloth, poured a little onto him. He showed very little sign that he was in pain, only a mere flaring of his nostrils, even though I knew how much this must hurt him.

‘You’re doing really well.’ I said encouragingly, but he snorted.

‘Don’t patronise me, I’m not a child.’ He spat angrily.

 After such a long and nerve-wracking day this kind of behaviour only made me cross. I threw the cloth down on the bed and sat back on my heels.

‘Fine why don’t you stop being such a whining dwarfling and grow up? I’m trying to help you, this laceration is far too close to the shoulder to leave, and you could get an infection in the joint. All I did was give you some innocent encouragement you arrogant bastard, don’t you dare try and make me feel bad for it.’ I exclaimed, folding my arms across my chest defensively. He stared back at me, his eyes narrowed for several long seconds. Suddenly he turned away and let out a low, soft laugh.

‘People don’t normally talk to me that way.’ He murmured.

‘I’m not going to apologise, I meant what I said.’ I stated, knowing that this offense, like so many of the others I had committed, could well see me dismissed from his service.

‘I know you meant it. I’ve come to see that about you. You say what you think is the truth. I appreciate that you didn’t try to take it back as well. Too many people tell me what I want to hear, not what I should be hearing.’ He said genuinely. I unfolded my arms and picked up the cloth again to continue work on his shoulder.

‘You are a Prince, there is a certain territory that goes with that title.’ I said as I swapped the cloth for the needle and thread. He grimaced as he saw it and turned his gaze to the floor.

‘I take the bad with the good. There are plenty of things to be grateful for.’ He said, bracing himself for oncoming pain.

‘Like this bed? The perks of being a Prince I suppose?’ I asked, wishing I had a bed as nice as this. He looked up at me, ignoring the needle that was poised, ready to make the first stitch.

‘Hmm, or sharing your bed with one.’ He said, smirking.

 I felt my face go red and had to look away from him. He responded by placing a finger under my chin and lifting my head so our eyes met.

‘You blush like a maiden. Is the thought of sharing my bed so scandalous?’

‘Many would not think so, and I must admit I would love to know what it’s like to sleep on something so soft.’ I said bouncing up and down lightly. His expression changed to something I couldn’t read so I stopped and turned my attention back to his shoulder.

 I stitched his shoulder up in silence, then his stomach, then his back. Once I had finished with the final deep cut I got off of the bed and took a step away from him. I was pleased with the work I had done, I could stitch well and even the jagged cuts were neatly sewed together.

‘How are your legs? Is there anything I need to attend to that I haven’t seen?’ I asked. He smiled again.

‘No, you have seen all notable problems.’

‘Alright, you need to get to a bathing chamber and make sure all that grime is washed off.’ I said, tidying up some of my things and getting out some bandages and a herbal salve to put on once he was clean.

‘There is one down the corridor that always has a supply of hot water that runs from the furnaces.’ He said, getting to his feet and looking at me expectantly.

‘Is there anything else you need sir?’ I asked. He smiled again.

‘I think I will need some help with bathing.’ He said. I raised my eyebrows. ‘Now, before you deliver me a set down, how do you expect me to wash my back with a shoulder like this?’ he said, pointing towards the sore looking line of stitches. I sighed. He had a point, but helping him in the bath seemed a little more than my job description entailed.

‘Fine.’ I said, feeling too tired to argue over this. ‘But I’m not going to do anything you can do yourself.’

‘As you will, I am sure you will inform me if I overstep any boundaries.’ He said humorously

‘I understand we are beginning to see eye to eye my Lord.’ I said, surprised at his casual remark.

‘I would like to see a little more than your eyes.’ he said and my surprise evaporated and was replaced by annoyance.

‘And we’re back to this again. My Lord, I may look like a common, low born maid, but I am from good lineage and one day I hope to make a respectable marriage. Comments like these are not making me love you and the chances of a respectable marriage go down the river if I have already warmed your bed.’ I said resolutely, retaining a steady eye contact.

‘What is your lineage?’ he asked, as if it was the only thing I had said that he had heard.

‘I’m from the line of Bloodfury.’ I said curtly, turning back to start shoving the rest of the used items back in my bag. He didn’t respond and I didn’t turn round to see what he was doing, but busied myself with my bag so I didn’t have to look at him.

‘Are you ever going to be ready to go?’ he asked in a bored voice. I swallowed my retort and stood up.

‘Yes sir.’ I said, looking at the floor. I heard him turn away and raised my eyes to follow him to the door.

‘Shouldn’t you take some fresh clothes, My Lord?’ I asked as he turned the key in the lock. He didn’t carry anything and was still bare chested. I knew he was unlikely to put the remaining clothing he was wearing back on as they were dirty and bloodstained.

‘There will be towels in the bathing chamber. They will do.’

‘With all due respect My Lord, but a towel will not do if you find it difficult to hold up, which you might well given your wounds. And I am not going to help you cover your modesty if you were too stubborn to take my advice in the first place.’

‘You need not preface your words by telling me of your respect, you clearly have none for me.’

‘On the contrary sir, I have a high regard for you that goes far past your station as a Prince.’

‘And yet you show it by revealing your impertinence and insolence in not w to my orders.’

‘I show you that side of my personality because I don’t think you deserve to be treated like a coddled child or some icon of reverence. You are flesh and blood like the rest of us.’

‘I am a Prince; from royal blood. Of course I am different.’

‘There is more to you than your birth right. You have honour and loyalty to your people. You defended them today, just as you have defended me, a lowly serving maid, in the past. They admire you because of what you have given them and what you are willing to do for them. They ask no more from you. I speak to you as I do because all I see around you is people lying to please. Do you not think you deserve honesty even when it’s something you don’t want to hear? Because I think you do.’

‘Go back and get me some clothes.’ He said and turned away to continue his journey. I watched him for a moment, taken aback by the exchange between us, and noticed he was limping slightly.

 When I collected his clothing I fetched my healing bag so that if he did have any extra wounds I could be prepared to tend them. I was a bit longer than I had thought I would be and padded back down the corridor at a slow run. I knew where the kings bathing chambers were but I had not been in them before; having used the extensive public baths I thought I knew what the basic layout would be. I was wrong. To assume that the kings bathing chambers would be anything like the public ones showed how much I still had to learn about the class system. The baths I had used were filled with water heated from the fires of the furnaces and it was the same here; but that was where the similarities ended. The public baths consisted of a series of large pools that ten dwarves could comfortably, all made out of the stone of the mountain. It was plain and clean and a world away from the chamber I had found myself in.

 The walls shone from the light emitting from the candles and caught on the thousands of jewels inlayed into the stone. With my free hand, I ran my fingers over stones to find that they had been so expertly laid into the walls that it was almost completely smooth. There were no very large baths, but two sunken pools of water, about half the size of one of the public baths, but still large enough to swim in, were located in the middle of the floor. Around the edge of the room ten smaller, single dwarf baths in risen stone ovals, which were void of water.

 The whole chamber was warmer than anywhere else I had been within the mountain; even the kitchens at their busiest were cooler. I imagined this was a haven during the cold winter months and understood why people as unimportant as me were not allowed entry under regular circumstances.

 I was so busy contemplating the thoughts brought up by such a surprising place that I had completely forgotten my duty and why I was indeed in the chamber in the first place. I was brought out of my deliberations by a groan. I jumped and turned to find the Prince leaning against a stone platform in the corner adjacent to the door.

‘My Lord, what’s wrong?’ I asked as I headed towards him.

‘Pull the bolt across the door, I don’t want to be walked in on.’ He growled. Startled I went back to the door and drew the heavy iron bolt across to deny entrance to anyone outside. I was slightly concerned at how he continued to insist on my locking myself in with him; I couldn’t be sure of his plans and was aware that I had to be on my guard.

 I returned my attention to him and assessed him while I advanced. He was standing so stiffly that he had to be in pain somewhere, but I couldn’t tell where. Yet. My eyes moved from him to the stone platform. Next to his curled fist was a glass goblet. Next to the goblet was a glass decanter of golden liquid.

‘How many glasses of that have you had?’ I asked dubiously, I half thought, in hindsight, that one reason why he sent me back to gather his clothing was so that he could down a couple of glasses worth before I could disapprove.

‘Never you mind.’

‘You will have a terrible headache tomorrow morning.’ I warned belatedly.

‘I already have a terrible headache.’ He moaned.

‘It will be worse if you continue.’ I scolded. ‘What can I help you with, where are you in pain.’

‘I’m in pain everywhere. I can’t untie my boots.’ He said, frustrated, he pushed away from the platform and faced me. I looked down to see his boots still fastened. I knelt before him and began to try to undo the complicated knots on his blood dampened footwear. I had good eyes and was used to finding my way round knots that had gone awry. As I yanked the fastenings loose I risked a glance up at his face.

‘Well done. That was fast work.’ He said, a pained smile twitching on his lips.

‘Can you lift your legs so we can get them off?’ I asked. He did, grunting as he lifted each one. ‘Good. Now, can you untie these and take them…’

‘Ah, I can undo them, but I will need help removing them.’ He said as his hands descended to untie the fastenings on his trousers. Still being on my knees in front of him I let out a screech

‘Oh, no! Turn around!’ I exclaimed, shielding my eyes with my hands. I heard him chuckle from somewhere above me and the rustle of clothing as he turned.

‘They are undone.’ He said and I opened my eyes to find my face level with his backside. I grabbed a handful of material and eased them down. I did not avert my eyes as I was curious to see what was causing his limp. It wasn’t long however before it became apparent. I let go of his clothing as it reached just below his knees and reached a hand up to touch the dark purple and blue discoloration of his skin. My distraction hadn’t gone unnoticed and he made another grunting sound and tried hopelessly to turn his aching body to see what had stopped me.

‘What are you doing? Now you have me hobbled do you think I will be more pliant?’

‘No sir, I have found another notable problem you were unaware of.’

‘What problem? There is no blood?’

‘You are greatly bruised on the inside and rear on your right thigh. It’s already purple and will likely spread if salve is not applied. Given its location I think you would want to try and minimise its reach.’

‘Ah.’

‘You knew you were hurt, I saw you limping.’

‘There was no blood and no reason to panic.’

‘Your leg is turning blue, it needed looking at. Whether you thought there was a reason to or not you should not have tried to hide it from me.’ I paused. There was something I wanted to do to see how the bruising was really affecting him, but I had a feeling it would backhand me for causing him unnecessary pain. Remembering that he was, as he had said, hobbled, I decided that I was going to risk it. I put my left arm between his legs and placed a hand over his knee as support. Then, I took a deep breath, lifted my right hand and pressed the tips of my fingers into his skin. He let out a shout, his knee buckled slightly under my palm and he struggled to lift his leg away. I removed my hands.

‘What are you _doing_?’ he bellowed. I sat back on my knees and continued the removal of his trousers deciding to ignore his question. It was indeed as painful as it looked, but I hadn’t felt anything amiss and if there was significant damage to the bone he would have probably fallen over given how hard I had pressed.

‘What caused it?’ I asked instead of answering him.

‘Orc hammer.’ He grunted as he gingerly stepped out of the material pooled around his ankles.

‘You’re lucky it didn’t break your leg.’ I said, raising my eyebrows in surprise.

‘If I had, would you have fixed that for me too?’

‘If your leg had been broken you would have been cut down on the battlefield and I would not have a patient to see to.’

‘Hmm, you don’t have to be so blunt about it.’

‘Which bath would you like to use?’

‘That depends if you are going to join me?’ he asked.

 My back was still turned to him so he didn’t catch the roll of my eyes. But my silence must have registered with him.

‘It would make it easier for you to help me.’ he continued hopefully but I strode over to one of the single baths and turned the taps to full, all the while keeping my eyes averted from his naked body.

‘Please get in.’ I said as the water rose to half way up the stone tub. I turned to my healing bag to find some more cloth to clean him with.

 I heard the water splash, another groan and the taps being turned off. I readied myself; I knew I was going to see and possibly touch more than I was prepared for.

‘You’re taking your time again.’ he said.

‘Sorry sir.’ I replied, getting to my feet. He was lying in the bath with his head resting on the side. He had closed his eyes and relaxed his face. Even battle scared he was handsome; as a young Prince and a male. He would one day marry a princess and continue his line; take up his kingship and lead his people to prosper. He was more than I thought I would ever see in one single person.

‘You’re going to have to sit sir, or I won’t be able to reach enough of you to clean.’ I said. He responded by doing as I asked. I looked down at him and frowned, I had no idea where to start, he was filthy.

‘Well?’ he asked as I had apparently taken up too much of his time.

‘I think I’m going to need to wash your hair first. Is there a jug I can use…’ I asked, glancing round. He lifted his hand and pointed to the goblet he had previously been drinking from.

‘That will do.’

‘I can’t use that. It’s far too expens…’

‘Then you will have to be careful.’ He said, predicting what I was about to say. I bit down a huff and fetched it. I leant my weight on the side of the bath and dipped the goblet under the water.

‘If you lean your head back I can keep the water from your eyes.’ I said. He complied and I began pouring water onto his head and running my fingers gently through his hair. I put the goblet down to undo his braids and work out the dirt that had collected there. He had closed his eyes and begun to sag at his waist from fatigue. I almost thought he’d fallen asleep until I started running the pads of my fingers on his scalp and he moaned.

‘Don’t stop that.’ He said under his breath. I smiled as his head lolled backwards further and I briefly had to support it with my palms. I ran my fingers in circular motions from the base of his neck, right round behind his ears to the hairline on his forehead. He made a continuous stream of satisfied noises as I worked.

‘I think I need to move on My Lord, I don’t want the stitches under water for too long.’ I said, picking up the cloth and dipping it in the water.

‘I’m going to create a new position for you so you can come and do that every time I wash my hair.’

‘You mean you don’t already have someone washing your noble locks for you?’ I asked cheekily as I shifted my weight to reach his face with my cloth, making sure my eye-line didn’t dip downwards.

‘No. Nobody is that privileged.’ He smiled.

‘Ah so you have bestowed a high honour on me, My Lord, however can I repay you?’ I mocked as I worked at getting a clot of orc blood from his beard.

‘I wish you would call me by my name.’ he said, I looked away from what I was doing to his eyes, which were fixed on my face.

‘You know I can’t do that.’ I replied evenly.

‘You can now. There is nobody to hear us.’

‘What if I get used to it and slip up. What if I call you your name in front of your father? Or the King?’ I said as I prepared to finish cleaning his face ‘It would suggest an intimacy that we do not have.’

‘Is this not intimacy?’ he said, a wet hand rising out of the water to take my wrist; my eyes snapped up to meet his. ‘What do you call this?’

‘I am serving you, My Lord.’ I said. His eyes grew dark and too intense for my liking. I snatched my arm from his grip. ‘If you are looking for someone to relieve your desires with then I cannot help you sir.’

 With surprising speed, he lurched out of the water and took my forearms in his large hands. I had lost my balance when he moved and he was now holding me upright; my knees shaking from the shock of being disturbed from my seating place. So much more of his body was out of the water now that in my unbalanced state I got an eyeful of gloriously muscled body and a lot more than I was expecting. I stared for a moment too long and wrenched my eyes away from him to find them itching to look back.

‘Have you never seen a male body before?’ he asked. I flicked my eyes back to him, trying to keep from looking downwards and failing.

‘None quite like yours.’ I whispered.

‘You are not unaffected.’ He stated. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. The wine I had given him earlier should have been enough to dull his senses; coupled with whatever he’d been drinking when I arrived in the bathing chamber I guessed he was not in possession of his right mind. While I found him intriguing and exciting I couldn’t let him do something we would both regret, because I knew I would be shamed by becoming involved with him.

‘Please put me down sir.’ I asked firmly. His nostrils flared with displeasure, but he released my arms. I stumbled a little on my feet as he sunk back into the bath. ‘The water must be getting cold now. Can you wash what you can reach and I’ll do the rest.’ I said as I quickly gathered his hair and worked it into a thick plat to keep it out of the way.

‘I’m sorry. I crossed a line I said I wouldn’t.’ he said as I began to run the cloth over his back; carefully avoiding the wound.

‘You didn’t go too far over it.’ I said soothingly.

‘It was far enough and I apologise.’ He said, looking me squarely in the eye.

‘Thank you. If it’s any consolation if I had been replaced by any number of other young females there would not have been a line to cross.’ I said, trying to concentrate on cleaning him and not how hot I was feeling at the sight of his glistening body.

‘I would not have wanted them. I like you.’

‘I’m sure you would have liked them just as well.’ I disputed.

‘No, I would not. I can talk to you in a way I cannot with most. You were right with what you said earlier, I like your honesty. That you don’t sugar coat what you say in case you offend me. I feel normal when I’m with you.’ He said, his muscles relaxing even more, as though, by saying it aloud, he had let go of some of the pressures of being a Prince.

‘Don’t put me on a pedestal. I’m sure I would annoy the lifeblood out of you if you knew me better. Can you stand up and face the wall? I’ll wash your lower legs and feet.’ I said, trying to hurry along.

‘I should like to know you better. If you came to help me bathe regularly…’ he said over the sound of sloshing water.

‘Rumours would spread like dragon fire. Brace yourself on the wall and lift one of your feet.’ He was silent while I cleaned the rough skin on his feet. He couldn’t balance on his bruised leg for long so I was able to step back and let a now clean Prince to climb out. Unfortunately for me quite a considerable amount of dirt had been transferred onto my person.  I sighed and went to sort out the mess in the bath.

‘Leave that for someone else.’ He said seeing where I was headed.

‘I shouldn’t. It’s my job to clean things.’ I said.

‘It’s your job to dry me. The towels are in the corner.’ He asserted.

‘You’ve become very demanding all of a sudden.’ I frowned, but obeyed.

‘And here was me thinking I was always demanding.’ He said, smirking at me over his shoulder.

‘Not always, just most of the time. I hope you haven’t forgotten I need to apply salve to your leg.’ I said as I dried off his back, hoping he wouldn’t turn around as he was still unclothed.

‘Ah, I confess I had. How remiss of me.’ He said.

 I dried the rest of him that I could reach with dignity and handed the towel to him to dry the front of his body while I found the salve in my bag.

‘I need to bandage you too. I’d like them to be changed every day until the stitches need removing.’ I said as I knelt behind him.

‘Now who’s demanding?’ he tested as I rubbed a lump of salve onto his bruised leg.

‘I dread to think how demanding you would become if these were to become infected. It’s for your own good, I’m saving some other poor soul some grief down the line.’ I said as I finished rubbing the salve into his skin.

‘Some other person? You will be tending me.’ He said, making to turn around.

 I squeaked and turned my back on him. I heard him chuckle, then his footfalls limping around behind me. I didn’t turn back until I had heard the rustle of clothing and took the chance on him not being completely naked anymore. He had put on the pair of loose breeches, but was still unclothed above the waist so I could bandage him. Relieved, I resumed the conversation where we had left off

‘I won’t be allowed my Lord, and before you say you will override the orders, you will make life difficult for me if you do.’ I said, picking up the bandages and getting them ready to wrap around him.

‘What do you mean?’ he asked, lifting his arms as much as he could to allow me to reach around his body to wind the bandage around his waist to cover the stitched up wounds on his stomach and back.

‘There will be talk, they will think I’m doing more than my job.’ I explained.

‘You are.’

‘You know what I mean.’ I said, giving his ribs a gentle, playful nudge, ‘I can’t have people thinking such things of me.’

‘Because of your reputation?’

‘Yes, because of my reputation. Please my Lord, I’m tired, I don’t want to argue this with you tonight.’ I said.

‘It might come as a surprise to you, but neither do I.’ he said frankly.

 It _was_ a surprise, but I wasn’t going to let that fact wrongfoot me.

‘You still want to get your own way. We both want different things my Lord.’ I rationalised.                                                                                                                                             

‘I don’t think we do.’ He maintained doggedly. I rolled my eyes and tied off the end of the bandage.

‘In that case, what I want is irrelevant.’ I said shortly.

‘You are infuriating. But I won’t…push…hmmm’ he stumbled.

 I went to him and helped him sit safely on a stone step. He leaned forward to rest his head in his hands.

‘I’ll say this for you, you can hold your wine better than most.’ I said, looking him over ‘but if you’re in pain now, tomorrow is going to be hard. Let’s finish that shoulder and you can get to bed.’

‘And so can you.’ He said, straightening up with an effort.

‘Different beds.’ I clarified.

‘Shame.’

 I finished bandaging his shoulder in silence. He was looking pale and drawn, but given the blood he lost and the efforts he had gone to that day, I didn’t feel as though it was anything to worry about. I left him to collect the fresh tunic I had brought for him and he gazed at it warily.

‘I don’t really want to have to lift my arms.’ He said wearily.

‘I’ll help you. I’ve undone the lacing round the throat so it should be loose enough for me to help you get your arms through.’ I said as I slipped the tunic over his head.

 It went on, but not without some grunts of discomfort. He sat limply afterwards and I left him to get my bag back together and tidy up. It took him a while to notice what I was doing, but when he did I was treated to an earful.

‘I told you not to do that. If you touch another thing I will push you into the swimming bath. You don’t need to skivvy after me.’

‘I’m a servant, My Lord, this _is_ what I do.’ I replied, making sure I didn’t touch anything else; I didn’t want to end up in a swimming bath, even if I was prepared to argue with him.

‘Your too good for this work.’ He said blearily.

‘Be that as it may, I don’t have a choice at the moment.’ I said, and left everything but my bag on the floor.

‘Bed?’ I asked, standing directly in front of him.

 He looked up at me hopefully, but I shook my head.

‘On your own.’

‘You’re a strong-minded woman. I find I like you more for it.’ He said.

‘Thank you, My Lord.’ I said as I helped him up onto his feet.

 Pain quieted him as we walked back to his chamber. We were fortunately not seen by anyone and after what seemed like an eternity I was pulling back the covers of his bed and helping him slide into it. He settled onto his back and sighed and I gently drawing the covers over him again. Putting the pot of salve onto the table beside his bed ready for whoever was going to be looking after him hereon in, I heard him mumble

‘Thank you, Hlita.’

‘You’re welcome, My Lord.’ I replied and left the room, wishing I could have stayed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, it looks like it's mid-December and, for once, I seem to be on time with something! 
> 
> Thank you to all of you who have asked about my dissertation, it could definitely be going better but I'm not panicking just yet. I've enjoyed writing this to get away from it, but I'm not sure on the time scale for the next chapter. The next seven months are going to be full on for me, and as the degree I'm doing is a creative one I'm not sure how much brain room I'm going to have. I'll try and do as much writing as I can over my holidays.
> 
> Thank you again for reading, and wishing you all a very happy holidays!
> 
> xxxxxx

‘How is he?’

 I jumped. Lost in my own head, I hadn’t noticed my brother leaning up against the wall ahead of me.

‘What the…Hlifen! Were you deliberately trying to scare me?’ I hissed exasperatedly, but I was pleased to see that someone had bandaged his arm and given him fresh clothing.

‘No, I’m here to safely escort you back to your room before that goblin in dwarfs clothing comes to make you mop floors again.’ He said, falling into step beside me.

‘You’ve met Vald then?’ I said, taking an educated guess at who he meant.

 He nodded, looking me up and down, and grimaced.

‘I have. Why didn’t you tell me things were so bad for you?’ he said.

‘I didn’t know how to contact you.’ I lied.

‘A lame excuse. Dwalin would have carried a message to me.’ He said, seeing through me in a way that only a sibling could.

‘I haven’t really known Dwalin very long.’ I mumbled.

‘You’ve known the Prince for longer.’ He said, leadingly.

My head snapped up.

‘I don’t know what you expect me to say.’ I said suspiciously.

‘Dwalin said the Prince has taken a liking to you.’ Hlifen said, trying to lead me on.

 If I knew anything about my brother, it was that he was persistent, and if I tried to dodge around the subject he would only lead it back to where he wanted.

‘I haven’t slept with him, brother.’ I said bluntly, deciding it would be better to just get it out of the way.

‘Are you planning to?’ he asked.

‘No.’ I replied stonily.

‘Why not? He’s handsome.’ He reasoned.

 While in my own mind I couldn’t deny that the Prince was handsome, and, after seeing more of him than any ordinary servant had any right to, I wasn’t about to try to fool myself into saying that he wasn’t. Hlifen didn’t need to know that though.

‘I’m not becoming the mistress to a Prince of Erebor! It’s bad enough with everyone thinking I already am.’ I hissed.

‘It wouldn’t make any difference if you actually did then.’ He said happily, as though he’d solved all of my life’s problems.

‘Why are you encouraging me? It isn’t a good thing.’ I said incredulously.

‘Mistresses of the Royalty are favoured. Just look at Vald.’

‘Why should I look at Vald?’ I asked, confused.

‘Dwalin told me that Vald was Thror’s lady love for a time. Quite a significant amount of time in fact. It’s why she holds so much power and why she doesn’t like you.’ He explained.

 I frowned as he spoke. I should have known something like that had been going on, Vald didn’t want me to occupy a role she had once had.

‘Really? That explains a few things. She has sons…none of them are Thror’s though, are they?’ I asked, thinking of the four sons Vald was so proud of.

‘No. They came after. It was a source of constant resentment for her apparently. If she’s given birth to the son of the King he would likely have married her. This was before Thror and the late Queen married.’ He clarified.

‘And you think that if I gave birth to Thorin’s son he would marry me?’ I said, unable to keep the accusing note from my voice.

‘I…yea…no…that’s not what I meant. You would be better treated with him; he wouldn’t allow it otherwise.’ He said, looking taken aback.

‘What of me when he’s finished with me? I would be soiled goods.’

‘Don’t be so stupid Hlita, nobody thinks like that anymore.’ He said, his cheery façade fading slightly.

‘Our parents do.’

‘They haven’t lived in civilisation recently; their views are old.’ He said dismissively.

 He was right in some ways, things did seem to have moved on from what our parents believed, but I found I worried more about my parents disappointment than from strangers sneers.

‘It doesn’t mean that they would approve of me liaising intimately with the future King.’

‘Would the two of you keep your voices down.’ A voice said from an out of the way alcove in the wall.

 Dwalin stepped out a moment later, looking me up and down as he did.

‘You look tired, you should be going to bed to rest before tending the Prince tomorrow.’ He said, ushering us to carry on down the corridor.

‘I’m not tending him; I’ve already told him I’m not.’ I said quickly.

 Dwalin’s face, already grim, seemed to gain an even more unpleasant aspect.

‘You’ve…Oh joy, he’ll be in a temper tomorrow. In pain and having his wounds looked at by someone Vald chose.’ He said sullenly.

‘He’s a grown dwarf, he’ll cope.’ I said, trying to brush it off.

‘You’d be surprised. He likes to get what he wants.’ Dwalin grumbled on.

‘That’s no revelation.’ I said.

 Dwalin grumbled some more under his breath.

‘Do I really need both of you as escorts?’ I asked, looking at the two of them walking on either side of me.

‘If you’re stopped I have the authority. Your brother just wants to see you safe.’ Dwalin said sombrely.

‘Oh, all right. Thank you.’

 We walked the rest of the way in silence, not meeting anyone on our way, a circumstance for which I was glad. Even though Dwalin had the right to walk where he liked, I wasn’t sure how many people know Hlifen was my brother. Questions would be raised over why I was seen walking the corridors with two members of Thorin’s guard.

‘This is me.’ I said as we reached my door.

 As I opened it I saw them both peer past me and into the small chamber I inhabited. I stepped into the doorway to prevent them seeing too much and said

‘Thank you again for seeing me back.’

‘Sleep well sister.’ Hlifen said, not looking as cheerful as he had done earlier.

‘Goodnight.’ Dwalin said.

 I watched them go through the gap in the open door, shutting it only when they were out of sight. I looked at my bed and let out a tired sigh before changing into my nightdress and climbing into it. As I closed my eyes I buried my face into my pillow, imagining I was lying in a warm bed filled with goose feathers.

 

It had been nearly two weeks since the battle had ended and life in Erebor had almost regained its normality, if it hadn’t been for the wounded soldiers walking the corridors. The morning after taking care of the Prince’s injuries I had accidentally overslept, and was woken by Vald storming into my room and yanking my covers from me. She screeched about my laziness and sloppiness; ordering me to go out and start cleaning until she told me to stop.

 Still tired from the previous night I just nodded and did what I was told. I didn’t know what time it was when I got back to my room. Vald had found me herself, a self-satisfied smirk on her face, to tell me I could finish for the day. This routine continued until I was so tired I would get back to my room and try to cry myself to sleep, but no tears came.

 One evening I was walking back to my room when I heard voices ahead. As much as I was ashamed of it, I didn’t think twice about quickly ducking into the nearest storeroom to avoid making eye contact with the servants. Things had managed to get so dire that I was keeping away from anyone who might report back to Vald.

 When I recognised the voices, I was even more glad for finding a hiding place. Daldria would spread gossip faster than anyone else, and she was Vald’s favourite information gatherer. Gidmegg, however, was todays recipient of information, and, to my horror, they seemed to think stopping outside the door to my hiding place was the best place for a private talk.

‘Slow down Daldria, say that again.’Gidmegg said gleefully. 

‘He won’t tell anyone who stitched him back up and no one else has said they have. It can only be one person.’

‘Who?’

‘The one who we never seem to hear anything about.’

‘The new girl? What would she have to do with anything, she’s barely been here five minutes’ Gidmegg asked.

 I knew they were talking about me; I was the newest member of staff. I was disconcerted that they had managed to guess I was the one who had sewn up the Prince’s wounds so quickly. The rumour mill must have been working overtime.

‘Oh, come on, you know there’s a reason why Vald won’t let her do jobs near the Prince. She’s angling for a position with him, specifically one that puts her directly beneath him.’ Daldria mocked.

‘No! Why haven’t I heard of this?’ Gidmegg said excitedly.

‘Vald has been keeping it quiet. She wants to put a stop to it. Can’t have a serving wench throwing herself at the quality.’ Daldria replied smugly, pleased at her companion’s reaction.

‘But if he’s been keeping it quiet too it suggests it’s mutual?’

‘Vald won’t have it. They must have been meeting in secret, and why would he have deliberately searched out a scrawny little serving girl? And what would a male as virile as him want with her anyway? No, Vald is right, this is all her.’

‘What will Vald do about it? She has no power over Prince Thorin, and he does not suffer fools.’

‘Yes, but Vald is no fool. She’ll do what it takes.’

‘But what if she’s already opened her legs for him? What if he sired a child with her?’ Gidmegg asked.

 My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest. How could this be happening? Malicious gossip over the most private aspects of my life was travelling around the mountain indiscriminately.

‘Then she and her ill begotten offspring will lose everything. He has no ties to a serving girl, he need not have any honourable intentions towards her.’ Daldria replied.

‘And what of the child?’

‘What about it? He’s a cold man, he won’t care, not when it could be anyone’s, and Vald will make sure that’s what he thinks.’

‘How will she do that?’

‘I’ve seen her having a cosy conversation with Dwalin, just imagine how many more there could be.’ Daldria said, jogging the memory of when I was talking to Dwalin before the battle, and she had walked past.

‘Dwalin? The Prince won’t like that at all.’ Gidmegg said.

‘No, he won’t. Even more of a reason to put a stop to it.’

‘Well, we all know Vald is like a dog with a bone when she’s made up her mind.’

‘We do. I’ll let you know if I hear anything else.’ Daldria said, her voice fading as the pair started to walk away.

‘Please do, you know how I like…’ Gidmegg said, but her voice went out of my earshot before she finished her sentence.

 I felt feeble. I knew I was being talked about, my unpopularity proved that, but to hear it for myself was more than I was prepared for. When all was silent out in the corridor I opened the door, and walked as quickly as I could back to my room.

 As I shut my door, exhausted and emotional, I realised that the Prince was probably right when he had said that I would be worked to death here. It would be a convenient way of disposing of me from Vald’s point of view. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t like giving up, but there was only so much more of this I could take.

 

I was still mulling over my options a few days later when, returning from cleaning the corridor to the armoury, a line of soldiers passed me. Following at the rear of the troop was the Prince, walking soundly under light armour. He took a double take when he saw me and stopped, waiting for the other men to continue onwards.

‘Hlita, I want you to come to my room tonight to remove my stitches.’ He said, bowing his head to mine so he did not have to raise his voice.

‘Yes, My Lord.’ I said quietly, pleased that he had chosen to ask me at a time when nobody unpleasant was going to witness.

‘You need not inform anyone. Come after you have finished.’ He said.

 Surprised at his newfound sense of discretion I nodded.

‘Yes, My Lord. It might be quite late.’ I added, not wanting to think that my lateness was out of disobedience or because I had forgotten.

‘Then I will be waiting.’ He said, and turned to leave.

 I watched him go, noting his even gait again and hoping his leg would not be something I had to worry about later on. I then remembered that the Prince as a whole was a worrying prospect. I had to ask myself why I was looking forward to this evening, after all I had overheard, but I knew why.

 Dwarves were a proud race, almost insufferable at times, and I couldn’t deny that I could be as bad as the worst of them. My pride now made me feel as though I should be worthy of the Prince’s attentions. My common sense told me differently, but my pride was leading the argument, and I wanted his love more than I could express.

 

 

 Vald dismissed me at quarter to midnight. My hands were shaking, but whether from exhaustion or from the cold, I could not tell. I went back to my chamber to change my soiled clothing for something worn but clean, and collect my medicine bag.

 I started my walk briskly, but I soon realised that a slow hobble was probably better suited to how tired I was. I needed to save some energy for dealing with the Prince. Between my chamber and the Prince’s my luck ran out as far as empty corridors were concerned. I passed three servants and a miner, though I wasn’t worried about what the miner thought, my fellow servants would no doubt convey my movements to Vald. I should have said no to him; I should have told him to find someone else to remove his stitches.

 On reaching his door I knocked and waited for the command to come in, but the door opened instead to reveal a half-naked prince. As my eyes widened at his bare chest, his face broke into a grin.

‘Bolt the door after you.’ He said, and turned away to go to his bed.

 I did as I was told, glad to be shutting the door this time. I was less worried about him this time, and more concerned over being found in his room with him.

‘You’ve changed your dress since earlier.’ He said, sitting down on the bed and facing me.

‘How did you know that?’ I asked. All the dresses I worked in were the same and when he saw me earlier the dress I had been wearing was clean.

‘This one has a rip in it, or _had_ a rip in it. You have sewn it up, but the thread has come loose.’ He said, reaching over to tug gently at the loose thread at my hip. ‘You made a better job of stitching me.’

‘You’re more important than a tatty old dress.’ I said, stepping back to rifle through my medicine bag for a small sharp knife.

‘Am I, indeed?’ he said.

 I did not reply to this, thinking that I was likely to make the conversation awkward if I did, and I felt too tired to be able to talk myself back out of it. I stood up, knife in hand, and looked him over, wondering where to begin. It was only now that I realised that the bandages had been taken off. I took a deep breath and steeled myself for the task ahead. I just needed enough energy to keep my knife steady, then I could go to bed.

‘I’ll start with your shoulder, if you don’t mind.’ I said, approaching him again.

‘I don’t mind.’ He said.

 I knelt on the bed beside him and started to cut through the stitches and remove the threads.

‘Have you only just finished working?’

‘Yes. I went to change my dress on my way here though. I hope you weren’t waiting too long?’

‘I would have waited all night for you with no complaint.’ He said.

‘You would definitely have complained if I had made you wait all night, you just wouldn’t have said anything to my face.’ I said as I moved on to the stitches on his back.

‘You know me well.’ He sniggered.

 I managed to finish the rest in silence. When I reached the stomach wound I felt more aware of his body than last time and was very glad that all I had to do was remove the stitches rather than sew them. I had a feeling I would have made them as messy as the ones holding together my dress.

‘How’s your leg? I haven’t noticed you limping.’ I asked, as I stepped away to pack up my belongings.

‘I wouldn’t limp in front of my people.’ He grumbled, still sitting on the bed.

‘You are as stubborn as an old mule. You were in battle, no one would have said a word about you limping.’ I retorted.

‘I am second in line to the throne, I won’t be seen to be less able than my father.’ He said, a bitter note to his voice.

‘Your father wasn’t hit in the thigh with an orc hammer though.’ I muttered. He grunted, and I knew he’d heard me, but did not argue. ‘Would you like me to look at it? Has the person changing your bandages been putting on the salve like I said?’

‘No, I’ve been applying it myself.’ He said.

‘What? Why? It must have been a struggle for you with your wounds.’ I said, my head snapping round to look at him from my spot on the floor.

‘I didn’t want them touching me there.’ He said.

‘You let me.’ I said in disbelief.

‘I let you.’ He said, looking down at me so intensely, so penetratingly that I knew what he meant by saying those words.

 I stood up and backed away towards the door and the only escape.

‘My Lord, I…’ I said, my voice higher than normal.

‘No, Hlita, listen to me. Please don’t run. I haven’t had any wine tonight; I know what I’m doing.’ He said, getting up and catching me

‘No, no, no! I’m too tired for this My Lord, please. I’m dead on my feet, I can’t cope with fending you off.’ I said, trying to struggle away.

 Even though he wasn’t holding me tightly, I simply did not have the energy to get away, but I continued tried anyway.

‘I don’t want you to fend me off. My intentions are genuine.’ He said, sounding distressed.

‘Don’t say that. They’re talking already, I cannot let myself sink lower in their eyes.’

‘Who’s eyes?’

‘Everyone’s. They know I’ve spent a lot of time with you, they are making connections. I’ve heard what they say, I don’t want more!’

‘What are they saying?’ He growled fiercely, but I shook my head, my eyes filling with long held back tears, not wanting to repeat the words I’d heard to him. I knew I’d felt ashamed at what I’d overheard, what I didn’t realise was how deeply those words had affected me.

‘Hlita, tell me.’ He said in a softer voice, albeit still holding the same authoritative quality. I looked up into his eyes, which were worriedly analysing me closely. His face swam as the tears started to fall. I hung my head.

‘That I should have kept my legs closed and realised that a Prince would not have honourable intentions to a serving girl. That it would only be a matter of time before you got me into trouble and that I would be thoroughly deserving of losing my livelihood and my home because of my ill begotten offspring.’ I said softly.

‘They had no right…’ he growled.

‘Whether they had a right to say it or not, they spoke the truth.’ I said in a stronger voice, starting to feel agitated again.

‘No, they did not. I do not deny I want to bed you…’

‘Then let me go! Thorin please, I can’t give you that, I can’t!’ I said pulling back.

‘Hlita let me finish. Just calm down and…you called me by my name.’ he said, a fascinated look overcoming his features.

‘I…I…Oh no, I’m sorry My Lord, it won’t happen again.’ I said and renewed my panic to tear away from him. His vice like grip held me firm, however.

‘Hlita, Hlita stop struggling! I want you to call me by my name! I want to marry you!’

‘No, no you don’t, let me go!’

‘Hlita, calm down for one moment, let me explain.’ He held me firm until I did, my limbs stiff but still, taking a few deep breaths and then sagged into his arms.

 I wanted to collapse, my eyes closed, imagining what it would be like if I could let myself be with him.

‘I’m a servant, you can’t marry me.’ I mumbled unhappily, starting to feel myself drifting into sleep.

‘You are of good linage, I have made enquiries. The line of Bloodfury is an acceptable match.’ He said into my hair.

‘But…’ I said faintly.

‘But what?’ he asked.

‘But…I’m so tired.’ I slurred.

‘Sleep then, I’ve got you.’ He said.

‘I need to go…my own room. Don’t let go of me.’ I said, leaning more of my weight onto him.

 I didn’t know what I was doing or saying. I just wanted him to hold onto me, and give me the safety and security I was desperate for.

‘What do you want me to do?’ I heard him ask from what felt like a great distance.

‘Sleep.’                       

 With that, I drifted off and could remember no more.

 

 I didn’t want to open my eyes. I was more warm and comfortable than I could ever remember being. I didn’t know how my hard little bed had managed to feel this luxurious, perhaps I was just imagining it, but I knew I would have to start work soon. I was just contemplating getting up, when I realised that the pillow I was lying on was considerably larger than the one I owned. Not only was it larger, but it seemed to be rhythmically moving of its own accord.

 My eyes snapped open. For a moment I was paralysed with shock. My head was cushioned, not on a pillow, but on the Prince’s broad chest. My right hand rested on his bare stomach, with his left hand gently covering it. Other than his hand, there was no sign of his forcing me into this position. Whatever had happened overnight, I was there by my own will.

 I looked down at myself, I was still fully clothed and the Prince _seemed_ to be how I remembered him from last night. Thorin himself still seemed to be fast asleep. I decided it would be better to try and keep him that way until I had recollected why I was here in the first place. I let out an imperceptible sigh and relaxed for a moment to try and recall what had happened the previous night.

 I could remember being in his arms, weak and frustrated. I could remember finally feeling my barriers surrounding him come down, but I couldn’t summon up why. Whatever it was, I didn’t feel worried about the situation I had found myself in.

 I curled up closer to him. He mumbled something in his sleep and the hand that was covering mine twitched. I smiled. I was turning far too soft on him for someone who couldn’t remember why. The sooner I found out the better.

 Found out. That triggered something. What if someone found us like this? I jolted upright. Was the door locked? I struggled to extricate myself from the blankets, but before I was free, two calloused hands had gripped my shoulders and I found myself falling backwards onto the cushions.

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ a startlingly awake looking Prince said, staring down at me while resting his weight on one arm.

‘The door, what if someone walks in?’ I said, awkwardly pointing towards the door.

‘You locked it last night before removing my stitches, don’t you remember?’ he said, smiling.

‘I…Oh…’ I said, vaguely remembering something about that the night before.

‘You silly goose, do you remember anything from last night?’ he said, still looking full of good humour.

‘Not really, why didn’t I go back to my own room?’ I said, shaking my head, curious to hear what had happened.

‘You collapsed, you were so tired. I didn’t think you’d want me to carry you back to your own room in case someone saw, so I was left to obey your order as best I could.’

‘What order?’ I asked, confused as to why I had given an order, and even more so to why he had obeyed it.

‘You told me not to let you go, shortly after I asked you to marry me.’ He said, cautiously, as though he didn’t want to see my reaction to his words.

 I opened my mouth, but no words came forth. I was so desperately trying to remember last night that I wasn’t able to concentrate on speaking, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t recall the specifics. I knew he was telling the truth however, and my comfort with him this morning proved that something had subconsciously changed within me.

‘You didn’t give me an answer.’ He said.

‘Did I not?’ I said, trying to hide a smile.

 He shook his head minutely, the small smile on his lips not entirely erasing the doubt in his eyes.

‘What was the question again?’ I asked, provocatively.

‘Will you consent to be my wife?’ he said, the fear and doubt more present than ever.

‘I will.’ I said, on an outbreath.

 His face broke into a grin as, conversely, a feeling of fear suddenly overwhelmed me. It must have shown on my face, as his smile faltered.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked, his face showing genuine concern.

‘What will your father say?’ I said, sitting up slightly to rest myself on the pile of cushions at my back.

‘He will not object.’ He said, backing away ever so slightly to give me some more room.

‘He knows your intentions?’

‘No, but he will.’

‘What about the staff? They don’t like me as it is, and I’m one of them. They won’t like you marrying me.’ I said.

‘You can’t make your decisions based on what other people think.’ He scolded.

‘I haven’t, Thorin, but we need to be aware of it.’ I said, but at my words his eyes twinkled and he smiled again ‘What?’

‘I knew I’d like it when you say my name.’ he said.

 I huffed and swatted his arm. He merely chuckled at my reaction and leant in to gently brush his lips over mine. When I didn’t object, he pressed in closer and intensified this kiss. I threw a hand out to touch his chest, needing something to anchor myself to. I had been kissed before, but never like this. My heart was pumping blood around my body like I had never experienced. I felt like I did when confronted with orcs or goblins, fired up and ready for action. Though I wasn’t sure what action I really wanted now.

 He didn’t get very far when he eventually leant back again, choosing to close the gap and rest his forehead on mine. This intimate dwarven gesture was one saved for love and loyalty. My eyes glazed over.

‘Why me, Thorin?’ I whispered.

‘Why do you need to ask that question?’ he said, tilting his head and rubbing his nose along mine.

‘Because I’m…I’m hardly P…Princess material. I’m not demure and beautiful. I don’t even have a proper beard, and looking at my figure, I don’t know how long it would be before I could get with child, if I ever could…’ I blurted out, my speech getting faster and faster as I went.

 He stopped me by touching his lips on mine again. It was effective and I was, not unhappily, silenced.

‘We’re both young enough to worry about children later, you are beautiful, I’m glad you’re not demure and, you might not make a very good Princess, but you’ll make wonderful Queen.’ He said.

‘How can you say that when nobody likes me?’ I pushed back.

‘They don’t like you because of Vald, yes I am aware of that circumstance. I knew she was working you hard, but I didn’t think it had got this bad.’ He said, sitting back and looking at me guiltily.

‘You told me before that I would be worked to death.’ I said, reminding him of an earlier conversation.

‘I didn’t really think you would. I was cross with you for standing up to me. Why are you so defiant with me and not with Vald?’ he asked.

‘Vald terrifies me. Which reminds me, I need to get to work. The last thing I want is for her to catch me walking away from your chamber at this time in the morning.’ I said, reluctantly making to get out of bed.

‘You’re not going back to work.’ Thorin said, and I turned to see the familiar frown back on his face.

‘Of course I am. Why not?’ I said, mirroring his frown.

‘Because you are betrothed to me, you have no need anymore.’ He said, turning to get out of the bed on his side.

‘I…Until you have spoken to your father and the King…’ I started.

‘You don’t trust me.’ He interrupted crossly.

‘If I didn’t trust you I would have bolted from this bed ages ago. I simply think it would be good if I didn’t do anything that would be considered suspicious.’ I said in a matter of fact tone.

‘What’s going on?’ he asked suspiciously.

‘What do you mean?’ I said, trying and failing to sound like I didn’t know what he meant.

‘Why are you so worried? You are under my protection, my family’s protection. You have no need to panic.’ He said, stepping towards me and taking my hands.

 I paused for a moment, thinking about how to phrase this.

‘How much sway does Vald hold with your grandfather?’ I questioned.

‘Ah, you’ve heard about that, have you?’ At my nod he continued. ‘The truth is, I don’t know. I’ve never taken much interest. Why do you think she would cause a problem?’

‘I’ve heard things…’ I said.

‘Like the things you were telling me last night?’ he asked.

‘Did I tell you last night…’ I said, trying to gather any muddled thoughts I could summon up.

‘You told me some things. I’m just worried Hlita, I don’t want you working with those who wish you harm.’ He said.

‘I will stop after you’ve spoken to the King, but until then I don’t want Vald getting there first and sowing a bad seed in his mind.’

 I hoped I was sounding reasonable, and his nod gave me cause for relief.

‘So, it’s up to me then?’ he asked, the frown lifting.

‘It looks like it. If it’s any comfort to you, I feel much better for spending a night in your bed.’ I said, squeezing his hands and closing the gap between us.

‘Come back tonight.’ He said, burying his face in my hair.

‘I would love to but…’ I started.

‘You don’t think it’s a good idea?’ he finished.

‘No.’

‘You’re probably right.’ He agreed.

‘I’d better go.’ I said quietly, not wanting to leave the warmth of his body.

‘Wait a moment.’ He said, darting away to a set of stone drawers and opening one.

 After a brief rummage around he came back, holding out his clenched fists to me.

‘Pick one.’ He said

 I tapped his right knuckles and he turned his hand over and opened it. Resting in his palm was a sapphire ring.

‘When it’s announced officially you can wear it on your finger, but until then.’ He opened the other fist where a silver chain curled in his hand. ‘You can wear it as a necklace.’

‘You don’t need to.’ I said, taken aback.

 He threaded the chain through the ring and, although the chain was long enough to slip over my head, he stepped behind me and fastened it round my neck. It was a small, intimate gesture that I hadn’t expected.

‘I do. This is my promise to you. I know it doesn’t look like much, but the sapphire is of the finest quality, and it’s set in Moria Mithril.’ He said, as though he was justifying the gift.

‘Mithril…’ I said thoughtfully.

‘Is there a problem?’

‘No…it’s just very expensive.’ I said, looking at the ring more closely.

 The workmanship was very fine, lots of small details in the metalwork that brought out the beauty in the stone rather than overshadow it.

‘It is. I wouldn’t give it to you unless I was serious, and I am. I know I get brash and forward, and I know I’ve made more than one pass at you before now. Your constant refusal has given me more respect for you than any other female of my acquaintance.’

‘My stubbornness earned your respect?’ I said surprised.

‘You stand up for what you believe in. Even if I don’t like it.’ He said, turning me round to face him at close quarters.

‘I think you like an argument.’ I teased, looking up into his eyes.

‘I’m beginning to think that I do too.’ He gazed at me softly and leaned down to kiss me. ‘Go to work then, if you must.’

‘I will. Let me know how things go.’ I said, finally able to head to the door unhindered.

‘I will.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I’m back for another rare update, my sincere apologies for my hopelessness, I have been super busy. This chapter is on the fluffy side, so consider yourselves forewarned!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, commenting and kudosing, I am extremely grateful.
> 
> Much love
> 
> Xx

 I went back to work feeling as though some of the weight had been lifted from my shoulders. A small, nagging doubt bothered the back of my mind that, while the ring hanging round my neck seemed to reinforce the promise he had given me, he still may not have meant it. I left this thought where it was, however, and tried not to let such troublesome notions overcome the warmth that spread through me whenever I thought about the Prince.

 I felt liberated that I could think about him freely, without guilt or worry that I would get attached to someone who would never reciprocate. My day was passing by faster than I thought, and I didn’t notice any of the disparaging looks I was given by Vald or my co-workers. Even scrubbing the blood stains from soldier’s tunics didn’t seem quite as bad as it might have done the day before. It was by far the best day I had experienced in the Mountain, and, while the feeling lasted, I intended to take as much delight from it as I could.

 However, as three days passed without seeing hide nor hair of Thorin and my good mood was starting to ebb away. I had thought I would, at least, have caught a glimpse of him in the corridors, but I hadn’t seen him at all. I didn’t want to be irrational, but I was starting to worry that he’d had second thoughts and was avoiding me.

 On the evening of the fourth day I went back to my chamber, late, as I always was, and looking forward to resting for the night. After shutting the door, I began to fluff up my thin, wool stuffed pillow so it looked a little more inviting and began to loosen the ties on my dress. I was just about to pull the dress over my head when there was a knock on the door. My heart sank, it was, invariably, going to be Vald, and I was likely to be in trouble for something.

 Bracing myself the inevitable scold, I opened the door to find myself, not looking at Vald’s impressive beard, but Thorin, clothed in dirty armour.

‘Thor…what? Oh.’ I stammered as he pushed me back into my room, following me in.

 He slammed the door behind him and leant back on it, keeping it firmly closed, and pulled me forwards into his arms. I received a rough and needy kiss, to which I responded with relief. His desire had not abated, or he would not be indulging in such a passionate embrace without even a cursory hello.

 When we broke apart, he took my face in his hands and rubbed his nose along mine. I smiled contentedly and blinked my eyes open to look at him. He was looking at me softly, his thumb gently stroking my cheek. He inhaled deeply, and glanced upwards, before saying

‘Dwalin was right, this room is small.’

‘Why are you so surprised? You’ve been in here before.’ I said, pulling away from him to survey the room myself.

 He growled under his breath and seized my hips to pull me back to him. I laughed and lay my palms on his chest to steady myself.

‘I just pushed the basket through the door, which you’d left unlocked.’ He chided, lifting a brow.

‘It doesn’t have a lock.’ I defended.

‘You mean you don’t have a key?’ he replied, glancing down at the keyhole in the door.

‘Well, yes, I suppose. I wasn’t given one, so I thought perhaps it was broken. As I don’t have anything valuable I haven’t bothered asking for one.’ I explained rationally.

 Thorin didn’t look convinced. He frowned down at me, his eyes searching my face. I felt slightly uncomfortable under his gaze.

‘You are valuable.’ He said firmly.

‘I am not a possession to be stolen.’ I replied, equally as firmly.

‘I don’t want to think of the things that could happen to you while you’re asleep when anybody could walk in, and, if you must be pedantic, you have one thing of monetary value.’ He said.

 Running a thick finger under the loosened collar of my dress and used it to find the chain that was hanging round my neck. He pulled it from under my clothing and let it fall onto my chest. 

‘I haven’t taken it off.’ I said quietly.

‘Worried you’ll lose it?’ he asked, his eyes alight with humour.

‘Yes, or that someone will find it and think I’ve stolen it.’ I said, sorry to be bringing the conversation back to a more serious tone.

‘If that should ever happen, you have to tell them the truth and make sure you find me. You might not want everyone to know, but it’s preferable to being accused of stealing from the Royal vaults.’ He replied grimly.

 I nodded and sucked my bottom lip into my mouth. I was so disliked in the Mountain it was no impossibility that such a scenario could happen. My shoulders sagged, and my brows fell into a frown.

‘Are you having doubts?’ he asked, and I could hear the worry creeping back into his voice.

‘Not about you.’ I replied quickly, looking up directly into his eyes and letting him hold me a little closer still.

‘Are you sure? I know we haven’t had a long courtship…’ he asked, still looking concerned.

‘We haven’t courted at all.’ I interrupted.

‘No, but in my family, we don’t. Before I met you, I was expecting an arranged marriage sometime in the future.’ He said, revealing the answer to something that I had wondered about more than once.

‘Isn’t that what is still expected?’ I asked, feeling a painful jolt in my stomach.

‘Nothing has been organised, or I would have heard. You come from a good, albeit poor, family. You are as good as anyone my father or grandfather could have found for me. Plus, I love you, which makes everything far more acceptable.’ He said, running his hands down my back.

‘Does it?’ I asked.

‘Oh yes, because I love you, I will want to make love to you, and, if you will permit me, I will do so with far more frequency than if I had merely married to beget children. The more we do, the more likely we will have a baby.’ He said, leaning down to kiss me again.

 I responded, momentarily, but brought an end to it by saying breathlessly against his lips

‘I’m not sure it works like that, Thorin.’

’Humour me. I like to think about what we’ll do once we’re married.’ He said.

 He tilted his head back to survey me, the warmth in his eyes radiating from him that it made me feel acutely embarrassed. I didn’t know how Daldria could think him a cold man; even after first meeting me he had shown a temperate disposition. I felt my face go red and bent my head, hoping he didn’t see.

‘You’re blushing again.’ He said, lifting my head with a carefully placed finger under my chin.

 He was smiling, not broadly but encouragingly, his eyes still fixed on my face.

‘Like a maiden?’ I asked without thinking, and felt my face burn hotter as I realised what I had said.

‘Are you?’ he enquired.

 I nodded, not being able to remember when I had felt more self-conscious. I supposed that he would have had to have found out eventually, and perhaps he had already guessed, but at that very moment I wished I had kept my mouth shut.

‘I’ll be careful with you.’ He said, his breath tickling my ear ‘I promise.’

‘Another promise?’ I whispered.

‘I’d promise you all of Middle Earth if I thought you’d want it.’ He said.

‘I don’t, and I don’t know how you’d go about getting it either.’ I responded thoughtfully.

‘Ever the practical one.’ He murmured.

‘One of us needs to be.’ I said, lifting my eyes back to his face.

‘You are going to be a trial of a wife, I can see it already. What I don’t understand is why I’m looking forward to it so much.’ He said, looking amused.

‘That reminds me of something Dwalin said.’ I stated.

‘What did Dwalin say?’ Thorin said, looking suspiciously at me.

‘That he didn’t understand why you showed a preference for me, when you like people to do as you tell them to. I won’t be like that, Thorin, not with all things.’ I said, feeling as though I should make my own intentions for the future clear.

 I had spent my life with my family as part of a team, and while I would take orders from my family, I obeyed them because I knew what they wanted was the right thing to do. I was unused to being controlled and I felt that it was one of the reasons why I wasn’t thriving in my life now. If that was what Thorin was going to want, then he might as well know I was unsuitable sooner rather than later.

‘I know, but I think I would like my wife to be different from those I command. I hope we may have more conversation than “yes, Sir” “no, Sir” “three bags full, Sir”’ he replied

‘You have Dwalin for that, and there must be others.’ I reasoned.

‘Yes, for some things, but there are conversations that are only to be had with family. We will be family, as mother to our children you will be part of the House of Durin.’ He said.

 The mention of children again had my stomach plummeting towards the ground. I wasn’t sure if the general belief that larger build females were more likely to fall with child was true, but it worried me all the same. Choosing to marry in general laid pressure of the woman to produce children, marring into dwarvish royalty, which needed heirs to survive, doubled the pressure.

‘You seem very fixated on children, Thorin. Is that because you are in need of an heir?’ I asked.

‘No, I already have an heir. My sister has recently given birth to a son, Fili, who is, at present, in line to the throne after me.’ He said, and I saw the warmth in his eyes as he spoke.

‘But you want your own?’ I asked.

‘Yes, if Mahal blesses us.’

‘What if he doesn’t?’ I questioned, nervously.

‘Then he doesn’t.’ he responded calmly.

‘I won’t share you, if you want to find someone else to sire your children with, not while I still have life left in my body.’ I blurted

‘Is that jealousy I hear?’ he said, a self-satisfied smirk appearing on his face.

‘I protect what is mine.’ I said, embarrassed.

‘Am I yours, my love?’ he asked affectionately, bowing his head and nudging my ear with his nose.

‘I think it goes both ways.’

‘So, you belong to me?’ he asked, drawing his head back to look me in the eye.

‘You’ve been giving me orders like you own me since the day we met.’ I said, poking his chest with my finger.

‘And you’ve rarely followed them.’ he said, taking hold of the offending finger in a firm grip.

‘Then you can’t complain about me doing more of the same when we are married, as you were fully aware of my terrible character flaws before you made me an offer.’ I said, making no comment when his grip loosened on my finger and he manipulated my hand to entwine my fingers with his.

‘I’m sure we can argue about that at a later date.’ He said.

‘Don’t tell me you’re looking forward to that too?’ I asked speculatively.

‘I’m not dreading it.’ He replied and took a deep breath before saying ‘I should go.’

‘Thank you for coming. I was worried.’ I said.

‘Worried about me or that my mind had changed?’ he probed.

‘The latter. It hadn’t occurred to me that you would be leaving the mountain for active duty already.’ I said, letting go of his hand and taking a step away from him.

‘We must show strength at times like these.’ He said, pushing himself away from the door.

‘I hope you haven’t hurt yourself by doing so.’ I said, running my eyes up and down his body and finding nothing amiss.

‘You’re more than welcome to check me over.’ He said cheekily.

‘I’m not that worried.’ I said

‘As you will. You’ll be doing that soon enough once we marry.’ He said, and my eyes widened. ‘Don’t look so anxious, Hlita, please.’

‘I’m not anxious, not until I hear you say something. I’ve always known I’d be likely to have children, but having you stand here talking about our future together…it feels so real. I hardly know what’s happening.’ I burst out, releasing a few of the thoughts that were nagging at the back of my mind.

‘I don’t mean to upset you.’ Thorin said, looking crestfallen.

‘You’re not upsetting me.’ I countered, closing the back between us and laying my hands over his.

‘Well, I feel like I’m doing something.’ He said bleakly.

 I angled my face upwards and brushed my lips over his. His demeaner seemed to thaw and he sighed.

‘If I don’t go now, I won’t go at all.’ He said reluctantly, putting me away from him.

‘I’ll check no one’s there.’ I said, shooing him away from the door so I could open it.

 I poked my head out through the door and found the space outside to be blissfully empty and silent. I relaxed and swung the door wide for Thorin to leave. As he moved to exit, he took my fingers and squeezed them.

‘I won’t leave it as long before coming back, and do not worry, I did not ask you to marry me on a whim; I won’t fall out of love with you so easily.’ He said reassuringly and leant down to kiss my forehead.

‘Take care of yourself.’ I whispered.

 He winked and strode off down the corridor. I watched him until he was out of sight and went back into my room, shutting the door behind me. My chamber felt very empty without him in it, and my bed looked very cold and uncomfortable. I glanced down at the unusable lock on my door and, remembering Thorin’s words, decided not to remove my dress. I didn’t know what protection it would afford, but I felt it was better than the thin chemise I normally slept in.

 

 Sleep didn’t come to me easily that night and, by morning, I was so tired that the thought of the long day ahead of me nearly made me give up on all my principles and hand in my resignation. I didn’t do this, however, feeling that it was not yet the right time, and so I gritted my teeth and went to work.

 To my dismay Vald, possibly sensing weakness, seemed to think the best use of her time was to hover round me and snap at my inadequacies. I held myself together, but only just. Starting an argument with Vald might cause problems when Thorin came to speak to the King of me. As it stood, she could complain at my failures at being a servant and spread conjecture that I threw out lures to the Prince, but she had no evidence that my character was unpleasant. I needed to keep it that way.

 By the time I was walking back to my chamber it was past midnight and I was freezing from spending the latter part of the evening in a damp room trapped in a constant draft that I could not find the origin of.

 With a shaking hand I pushed open the door to my room and stopped dead before I had gone more than a step into it. Thorin was sitting on my bed.

‘What in…’ I started, but the Prince stood up and moved me out of the way.

‘Shut the door.’ He said as he shut the door himself.

 He bent down, something in his hands and started fiddling with the bottom of the door.

‘What’s that?’ I asked as he worked.

‘It’s a doorstop. When you’re in here, I want you to use this to keep the door shut.’ He said, finishing his handiwork and standing up.

‘Could you not find the key then?’ I asked.

‘I didn’t bother looking. I thought you wouldn’t like me to draw attention to you.’ He replied, showing that he had really started to take in the gravity of my situation and wasn’t taking any chances.

‘Thank you.’ I said appreciatively.

‘You’re very late tonight.’ He said, taking my hands.

‘I know. Vald was very insistent I finished what I was doing and I’m so tired it took me longer than it should have.’ I said, smiling wearily.

‘Then I won’t stay, I’m keeping you from your bed.’ He said and made to move away, but I held onto his hands.

‘No, please don’t go yet.’ I said breathlessly as the chill and the isolation from my days work came back to me.

‘What would you have me do?’ he asked softly.

‘I don’t know, I’m just so cold, and tired, and I feel so lonely.’ I said hopelessly.

‘Get into bed and, if you don’t mind, I’ll stay with you.’ He said decisively.

 I looked up at him, feeling surprised but relieved. I couldn’t bear a night like the previous one again, and his presence drove away the cold and the loneliness.

‘Not all night?’ I asked nervously.

‘No, just until you’re warm.’ He said soothingly.

 I nodded and began to loosen my dress to sleep in but, being as cold and as tired as I was, I struggled even with this simple task. Thorin seemed to notice as he asked

‘Can I help?’

‘Could you undo the knot at the back and pull the strings loose for me please?’ I asked, trying to point at the knot I meant.

‘Of course.’ He said and deftly obeyed.

 I hadn’t had help dressing since I was a small and helpless, having Thorin do it, with his large hands gently bumping into my back, I felt more vulnerable than I had yet felt with him.

‘I feel like a child.’ I said sleepily.

‘Don’t.’ he said sharply, jolting me from my drowsiness.

 I turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. My statement had not warranted the severity of the response. He had the grace to look sheepish.

‘You are not a child and I will never see you as one. I know you’re independent and strong willed and that you could survive perfectly well without the interference of a man. I don’t want to change that, but in the times that you do need me, don’t feel like you’re failing for accepting my help.’

‘Why does everyone think you’re unfeeling?’ I said, voicing the thought that had often occurred in my mind.

‘Do they?’ he asked, his eyebrows twitching upwards.

 I nodded suddenly regretting my question.

‘I don’t interact much with your contemporaries. It may surprise you but I’m quite unfussy about my living arrangements, I have no reason to speak to the mountain staff often. Amrâl, you need a change of clothes, this dress is damp.’ He said, feeling the material between his fingers.

‘Can you turn towards the door please?’ I said, as I bent to find a clean dress to wear.

 He did as I asked, but I could tell he was reluctant. I knew we were going to be married, and his use of Khuzdul in front of me for the first time had not gone unnoticed, but I was still nervous around him and didn’t feel comfortable with him watching me dress yet.

‘You didn’t have a problem speaking to me when I was serving the wine.’ I said, breaking the awkward silence and continuing our earlier conversation.

‘I knew you were different the moment I saw your scar, and I admit to taking some amusement from your nervousness when doing your job. Every thought you were having was displayed on your face you were so intent on not spilling any.’ He said as the new, clean dress slipped over my head.

‘I didn’t want to embarrass myself on my first day.’ I replied, making sure my clothing was as it should be, before touching his arm to indicate he could turn back around.

‘I was looking forward to seeing you serving wine the next day.’ He said.

 He looked me up and down, and, satisfied, guided me towards my bed.

‘I wish I had been.’ I said as I lay myself down, watching him sleepily.

 He double checked that the doorstop was securely in place and made short work of removing his heavy boots.

‘I’m sorry my actions caused you so much pain.’ He said.

 As he got onto the bed with me I felt a sharp sting of apprehension, but when he settled behind me and I felt the warmth of his body against my back, any tension in me died. He was the comforting presence I needed, and I loved him. It didn’t matter now that my reputation may or may not be ruined, there was never going to be anyone else but him. If he changed his mind and didn’t want me, then I would have no other.

‘It’s not your fault.’ I mumbled, pressing my back into him.

‘I hope I will lessen your problems from now on, rather than add to them.’ he said while trying to cover both of us with my blanket ‘Hlita, I have cloaks that are thicker and longer than this.’

‘I know it’s hopeless.’ I said, smiling at his dismay.

 He gave up with attempting to cover himself and tucked the blanket around me instead. He wrapped a finely clothed arm around my body, found one of my hands and held it. I could feel his beard tickling my neck and smiled.

 

 I slipped into a fitful sleep before long, and woke some hours later to Thorin kissing my cheek and whispering,

‘I need to go now, I’ve stayed too long, people will be waking up soon.’

 I sighed and nodded as he moved. I opened my eyes and watched him pull on his boots, hardly able to believe he was there.

‘I’m sorry to get you up, but I think it best if you put the doorstop back in place after I go.’ He said.

‘It’s only for another hour or so, I’ve survived this long.’

‘I’d not have you put in danger for another second.’ He said seriously.

 I could see that this was a battle I was going to have to sacrifice. He was showing every sign of becoming overprotective, as dwarves were known to do, but this was a discussion that could wait. I pushed myself up and met him at the door, where he had already dislodged the doorstop.

‘Thank you, amrâlimê.’ He said and leant down to give me a parting kiss.

  As he made to leave a thought occurred to me, and I said

‘Is the reason you always tell me to lock the door because when you found my door open you thought I just hadn’t remembered to lock it?’

‘Yes. It always confused me; you seemed quite able to remember everything else.’ He said.

 I stepped past him and sleepily checked the corridors. The lamps were lit but there was no one there. I indicated it was all clear for him to leave. As he brushed past me he said

‘Come back here for your lunch break.’

‘Why?’ I asked, but he just winked and turned away, heading down the corridor at a slow jog.

 Slightly confused I went back into my room, put the doorstop back in place and went back to bed and tried to enjoy the little time I had left to sleep.

 

 Finding a time to slip off to my room to have lunch was not easy. I knew what time the dwarves upstairs had their lunch and assumed Thorin meant that time for me to return to my chamber. Vald was still keeping a close eye on me, and by the time I managed to escape I was later than I had hoped to be.

 When I opened my door, I was not stunned to find Thorin sitting on my bed, but I was surprised to see he had brought a small pile of food and a bottle of wine with him. I wedged the doorstop under the door and said,

‘Are you still worried I’m not eating enough?’

‘Yes, but I also wanted to spend some more time with you. I feel I should know more about you before approaching my grandfather.’ He said, passing me a slice of meat pie.

‘What do you think he’ll want to know?’ I asked, my stomach churning at his words and I had to force myself to take a bit of the pie.

‘I’m not really sure. He’ll want to know your heritage, which I already know, that’s the most important thing. Your age, your taste in jewels…’

‘Why would my taste in jewels have any bearing on my suitability?’ I interrupted.

‘Well…’ he started, looking uncomfortable ‘my family has a…a compulsive attitude to gold. It’s a sickness, dragon sickness, they call it. My grandfather suffers from it, though he suffers intermittently. You may not have noticed.’

‘I haven’t.’ I said truthfully.

‘No, it’s something that we don’t like to talk about to everyone. It’s a sign of weakness.’ He said bitterly.

‘All dwarves have a love of gold.’ I said.

‘We do, but this is different, he’s much worse than normal. The finding of the Arkenstone has tipped him, he can’t bear the thought of losing it. The question of jewels is really trying to find out if you have the same propensity for obsession as my family has.’

‘I’ve never had much, I don’t think I’ve thought about it. I like jewels, but I have no desire to hoard them.’

‘That’s good. You…you may need to support me through it one day.’ He said, looking away darkly, ashamed.

‘If it comes to that, I will.’ I said, and thought it best to change the subject, there was no use in dwelling on what might happen ‘I’m eighty-seven.’

 The disclosure of my age startled him into looking at me again.

‘Eighty-seven?’ he asked.

‘Yes, how old are you?’ I questioned, suddenly worried that there might be a problem.

‘One hundred and fourteen.’ He said.

‘Oh, that’s alright though, isn’t it?’ I asked.

‘Yes, I thought you were younger than me, but there’s nothing wrong with that. Have some wine.’ He said producing a glass and filling it.

‘Not too much, I have to get back to work, if Vald smells wine on me…’

‘Alright, only a small one.’ He said and handed me the glass.

 The wine was rich and very good quality, I was glad that I didn’t have much in my glass as it would undoubtedly not take a lot for it to affect me. After contemplating the wine for a moment, I looked up to see Thorin watching me intently.

‘It’s very good.’ I said, lifting the glass slightly.

‘I’m glad you like it. What have you been doing today?’ he asked.

 I stopped with the last piece of pie halfway to my mouth and stared at him.

‘You don’t want to know about that, do you?’ I asked incredulously.

‘I don’t want to make the class divide us seem even larger, but I don’t know what your job actually is.’

‘I clean things.’ I said after a pause ‘floors, walls, clothes, pots, I mend clothing and some types of armour. I don’t do much else, the Mountain is big and seems to need constant cleaning.’

‘You shouldn’t be the only one cleaning it.’

‘I’m not.’ I said, unable to understand why he had come to that conclusion.

‘And yet no one else works as much as you do. I have seen no other person drain themselves away working here.’ He said seriously.

‘You know why that is.’ I said softly, not looking at him.

 He took a deep inbreath, as though he was about say something of great importance, but there was a knock on my door and someone tried the handle but was repelled by the doorstop.

‘Hide.’ I hissed, gathering up the food and drink and thrusting them into his arms.

 He looked around the tiny space and mouthed “where? I pointed at the space behind the door. Where he would have to stand on top of the foot of the bed to conceal himself. With no other option, he went where I pointed him.

I knew it was going to be Vald, and she was not going to like my retreating back to my room where she could not keep a firm eye on me. I kicked the doorstop out of the way and opened the door. It was Vald, and she did indeed look very angry. I braced myself.

‘Why are you here? Why are you not washing up the plates from the upstairs luncheon?’ she snarled as soon as the door was open.

‘I was only taking a short break for my own lunch.’ I said in failing tones.

 Vald could not fail to make me cower under her gaze. I never felt so stupid in my life as when she was telling me off. I was hardly able to string my sentences together.

‘You would have been better served eating in the kitchens. You could have been back at work with greater speed.’

‘I’ll come back now.’ I said hurriedly, forgetting I was hiding Thorin behind the door.

‘No, stay and make your meal, now you have already wasted your own time and mine. If you had a thought for anyone other than yourself you would realise how your absence means everyone else has to work harder, not that your efforts are worth your pay. You are slack and lazy; if you spent more time on what you’re paid to do rather than trying to ensnare every male you meet you might be of more use to me.’ She looked at me critically before continuing ‘and get yourself sorted out before you come back. I keep you as far away from the quality as possible, but you still need not look like a gutter rat.’

 She yanked the door shut, pulling the handle from my hand. Thorin stood stock still on the bed, pressed up against the wall, bristling with anger. His jaw was set, and his nostrils were flared. He suddenly burst into life, throwing down the armful of food and grabbing for the door handle. I didn’t need him to tell me what he was going to do, but I did need to stop him.

‘Thorin no, calm down! Thorin! Stop, please listen to me, stop!’ I said, fighting him to keep him from reaching the door handle.

‘Hlita, let me go!’ he grunted as I pulled at his sleeves.

‘No, Thorin, no! Confronting her would be the worst thing you could do, please just wait!’ I said, finally throwing myself in front of the door.

‘I can’t do nothing, she insulted you.’ He argued.

‘I know she insulted me, she’s always insulting me.’ I replied, folding my arms across my chest.

‘How can you live with that, amrâlimê? Why do you put up with it?’ he said, the fight in him dissipating, even though I could tell he was still angry.

‘I have to.’ I said, taking his hands, and checking that I hadn’t scratched his skin in the scuffle for the door. Thankfully he was unmarked.

‘No, you don’t have to. You will hand in your resignation, effective immediately. I will get your brother to take you to the inn your parents are still living in. It’ll be safe, and I will be happy in the knowledge that my future wife is not being subjected to abuse.’

‘But I…’ I started, but I was not going to be allowed to quarrel.

‘No arguments, not this time. I have reconciled myself with a future of not getting my own way, but on this I am going to win. I cannot live with myself if I allow you to stay after hearing that. Pack your things, now, and write a suitable note for Vald. I will find your brother.’ He ordered and made to leave.

‘Amrâl, wait.’ I said, stopping him in his tracks. ‘Will I see you before I leave?’

‘No, I won’t risk coming back. But I’ll visit you at The Bell tomorrow to make sure everything went as planned.’ He said and gathered me up in his arms. I held onto his shoulders and he lifted me off my feet.

‘Please do.’ I whispered in his ear.

‘You’ll like it in Dale, it’ll do you good to stay away from here for a while.’ He said, setting me down on my feet.

‘Alright, I won’t argue. I don’t think I can stand it much longer anyway.’ I said, feeling defeated but not entirely bad.

‘Be good and be ready to leave as soon as you can. Leave your resignation with one of the other members of staff to give to Vald just before you leave. It’ll be safer that way, she won’t corner you.’ He said reasonably.

 I nodded, and he kissed my forehead. He left without another word, leaving me with my feelings disordered but hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note. Since dwarves in Middle Earth age so slowly, I have decided to go totally against cannon as Thorin, pre Smaug, was too young to be the character I have written. I have really struggled with letting go of moving away from the Smaug plot line, but I can’t make it work otherwise. Because of this, Azanulbizar didn’t happen and Thror is still alive.


End file.
